Back to the Hills
by adreamersimagination
Summary: Stiles Stilinski left Beacon Hills behind to start fresh in Washington D.C. He met Charlotte Warner one day and it was a love that grew quick and passionately. The two are moving back to Beacon Hills and starting their lives in his hometown. What happens when old faces threaten to break apart their romance? What will Stiles do to keep Charlotte safe from looming threats?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first ever Teen Wolf fanfiction. I've written for other shows but I finally decided to give Teen Wolf a try! It is one of my favorite shows. Stiles is my favorite character on the show. He has been since the very first episode. I have loved watching him develop into the character he is now. This story will be a romance between him and a character that I have created. I am a huge fan of Stydia but wanted to try something new! Let me know what you think and I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 1**

Charlotte Warner closed the front door to her new house and looked around. There were boxes and suitcases scattered all around the living room just waiting to be unpacked. She stepped over a pair of sneakers and rolled her green eyes because it was just like her boyfriend to leave them there instead of putting them away. She lifted an eyebrow as she walked towards the bedroom and was surprised to see it empty. Running her fingers through her brown locks, she was starting to wonder where her boyfriend was. She reached for her cell phone to call him but stopped when she heard the front door open and close quickly.

"Charlotte?" A familiar voice called out and it filled her with butterflies. She walked into the living room again and smiled wide at the sight of her boyfriend.

"Hey," Charlotte greeted. Stiles Stilinski looked up from his phone and smiled at his girlfriend.

"How was your first day?" Stiles asked. He slid his phone into his pocket and walked closer to his girlfriend. "Did the students love you as much as I do?"

"I wouldn't go that far," Charlotte laughed. She smiled when Stiles wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. She responded by wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I still can't believe you're teaching at Beacon Hills High," Stiles shook his head in amusement.

"What can go wrong?" Charlotte shrugged her shoulders and raised an eyebrow. "It's not like you and your friends still go there. What trouble can these new kids cause?"

"It's Beacon Hills," Stiles said. "Something can always go wrong."

"Are we still meeting your friends for dinner tonight?" Charlotte asked. She had noticed the distant looks in his eyes when he said that but decided to let it go. Stiles was always really closed off about his time in Beacon Hills growing up and always told her as little as possible. She respected his privacy and knew that he would open up when he was ready.

"If that's okay with you," Stiles said. "I want to show you off."

"I've met Scott before," Charlotte pointed out. Scott had visited the couple a few times in Washington D.C. but she had never met his other friends and was excited for the chance.

"But you have to meet everyone else," Stiles said and then pulled her closer. "They are going to love you."

"Promise?" Charlotte asked, doubt filling her voice. She knew just how much his friends meant to him and wanted them to like her.

"How could they not?" Stiles asked. He leaned forward to kiss her and she smiled when their lips touched.

"Are you still happy you moved back to Beacon Hills?" Charlotte asked, pulling back slightly and looking into his hazel eyes.

"I'm really happy that we moved back," Stiles nodded. Charlotte smiled because she knew just how happy Stiles was to move back. She knew that he missed his friends and his dad and wanted to be closer to them again. She just hoped that she would be able to find her place here and make it home.

 **. . .**

Stiles was walking around the new house while he waited for Charlotte to get back from the store. He offered to go with her but she insisted it would be quicker if she went alone. In her defense, she was probably right because Stiles tended to get distracted and ended up buying more than the young couple actually needed. The twenty-four year old stopped in the living room and winced as he looked at all of the boxes. It would probably help greatly if he did some unpacking but had no motivation to do so. Instead he turned on the radio and before he knew it, he was dancing around the living room. He moved from room to room and was singing at the top of his lungs.

"I see some things never change," a familiar voice caused Stiles to fall off the couch and land on the floor with a loud thump. He looked up and saw none other than Sheriff Stilinski leaning against the door frame, looking at his son with an amused expression.

"Dad!" Stiles exclaimed and quickly stood up. "I was not expecting you."

"Clearly," Sheriff Stilinski nodded. "What in the world are you doing?"

"I was unpacking," Stiles shrugged.

"If that's your definition of unpacking then remind me to never ask you for help in that area," Sheriff Stilinski said.

"Oh whatever," Stiles rolled his eyes. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle for both him and his dad.

"So, where's Charlotte?" Sheriff Stilinski asked, noticing the absence of his son's girlfriend. He had grown fond of the girl that his son was so clearly in love with. He got to know her well over the course of their three year relationship and knew she was someone that was going to be around for a long time.

"She went to grab a couple of things from the store," Stiles explained. "All we really have is water and a loaf of bread. We've mostly been eating out."

"Well it's only been a week," Sheriff Stilinski said as he joined his son on the couch. "You two have plenty of time to settle in."

"That's what Charlotte keeps saying," Stiles nodded.

"I'm glad you're back son," Sheriff Stilinski said before patting his son on the shoulder. "It wasn't the same here without you."

"It's good to be home," Stiles smiled.

 **. . .**

"Are you ready?" Charlotte asked, walking into the living room. Stiles looked over from the television he was watching and felt his heart speed up at the sight of his girlfriend. She was beautiful but in a very natural way. Her brown hair was short and layered around her shoulders. Her green eyes always seemed to light up a room and make him feel safe. "Why are you staring? Do I look okay?"

"You look beautiful," Stiles insisted. He stood up and walked over to where she was standing.

"It's only jeans and a tank top," Charlotte laughed.

"You could make a paper bag look beautiful," Stiles said.

"Well you don't look so bad yourself," Charlotte smiled. "You and your plaid shirt."

"What can I say? It's a part of who I am," Stiles teased.

"That and your jeep," Charlotte smirked. "It was awesome of Scott to let you have your jeep back."

"He knows just how important my bond with my jeep is," Stiles smirked.

"I feel like I have competition," Charlotte playfully raised an eyebrow.

"I can share my heart," Stiles promised and then leaned forward to kiss her. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready," Charlotte nodded and then turned to grab her purse. Stiles grabbed her arm and turned her back around to face him. She raised a curious eyebrow at him.

"I love you," Stiles whispered. Charlotte smiled wide and leaned forward to kiss him once more.

"I love you too," Charlotte promised.

 **. . .**

"Stiles!" Scott McCall exclaimed when he saw his best friend walk into the restaurant with Charlotte. The two lifelong best friends rushed to meet each other and hugged one another tight.

"Don't worry," Kira Yukimura walked over to Charlotte and softly laughed. "You get used to their bromance."

"I think it's sweet," Charlotte smiled.

"I'm Kira by the way," she introduced and smiled at the girl in front of her.

"Charlotte," she smiled and shook her hand. "You and Scott are engaged, right?"

"We are," Kira nodded and smiled sweetly at her fiancée. He caught her gaze and smiled back at her.

"Congratulations," Charlotte said.

"Well you'll obviously be at the wedding," Kira insisted.

"Yeah," Scott agreed. He walked over and wrapped an arm around Kira's waist. "You've made an honest man out of our Stiles."

"Hey!" Stiles exclaimed, walking over to the three. "I've always been honest."

"Just reckless," another voice added to the mix and everyone turned around to see Lydia Martin.

"Lydia, hey!" Stiles greeted and walked over to hug the red head.

"Hey Stiles," Lydia greeted and hugged him back. "Are you the greatest new FBI agent?"

"I'm actually going to be a cop here," Stiles said.

"Really?" Lydia asked. "What changed your mind?"

"Something about this town always brings me back," Stiles said. He and Lydia shared a smile before another figure joined the group. "Parrish!"

"Hey," Parrish shook hands with Stiles and then smiled at Charlotte. "You must be Charlotte?"

"I am," Charlotte nodded and then shook his hand.

"Sheriff Stilinski has talked a lot about you," Parrish said. Lydia smiled at her boyfriend of two years and then looked back at Stiles and Charlotte.

"It's so great to finally meet you," Lydia smiled and shook her hand. "We've all heard a lot about you. Stiles talks about almost nothing else."

"Is that right?" Charlotte smiled at her boyfriend, who just shrugged in return but smiled shyly nonetheless.

"Well how about we all sit down," Scott suggested and then gestured to their table.

"Not without me," Malia Tate's voice said and they all turned to see the girl standing there with a teasing smirk. "Stiles Stilinski, in the flesh."

"Well you haven't changed a bit," Stiles teased and walked over to hug her.

"Well I hope that's a good thing," Malia smirked and then turned to face Charlotte. "And you must Charlotte. It's nice to finally meet you. I was starting to think Stiles made you up."

"Hey!" Stiles protested.

"Well she hasn't been to Beacon Hills the whole time you've been together. What was I supposed to think?" Malia shrugged and then everyone moved to sit around their table. Once they all received their drinks and placed their orders, Scott raised a glass.

"I would like to make a toast," Scott announced.

"Uh oh," Stiles widened his eyes and smirked at his best friend. "Scott is about to get deep and personal."

"To Stiles, my best friend in the world. It wasn't the same without you here. The group hasn't been the same since you left. Welcome home, buddy. The crazy adventures are only beginning. Welcome home to you and Charlotte," Scott said before lifting his glass higher.

"Cheers!" Everyone exclaimed and after tapping their glasses together, they all took a sip.

"So," Lydia started and directed her question at Stiles and Charlotte. "How did you two meet?"

"At a coffee shop," Charlotte said and then shared a smile with her boyfriend.

"Is this going to be one of those stories where you tell us that you spilled your coffee all over her and it was love at first sight?" Malia asked.

"It definitely wasn't love at first sight," Stiles shook his head. "She hated me."

"I didn't hate you," Charlotte insisted. "I was just very frustrated."

"Why?" Kira asked, clearly interested in the story.

"I had a presentation that was worth half my grade and was covered in coffee," Charlotte said.

"Dude," Scott smirked at his best friend.

"He gave me his plaid shirt to wear but I was so late for the presentation that I was lucky the professor was understanding and let me go anyway," Charlotte explained. "I walked into class with a plaid shirt buttoned up and the bottom half was my dress and heels. I think the professor took one look at me and felt pity."

"I found out from the barista that Charlotte went there every morning to grab a coffee before her classes," Stiles continued. "I waited for her the next morning with a coffee and an apology."

"I eventually agreed to go out with him after about a week of him showing up and waiting for me with coffee," Charlotte said and then smiled at Stiles when he rubbed her lower back.

"That's so sweet," Lydia smiled at the couple.

"Very smooth Stiles," Parrish nodded at him.

"I'm a proud best friend," Scott patted his best friend on the shoulder. "You won her over with your charm."

"I am a lucky guy that I was so clumsy," Stiles smiled at his girlfriend before leaning over and kissing her cheek.

For the next hour, the group talked and reminisced about their days at Beacon Hills. Stiles made sure that he kept all the supernatural talk out because he had yet to tell Charlotte about his past. He was afraid of her reaction and wanted nothing more than to keep her safe. He knew what could happen with all that he saw and experienced growing up. The last thing that he wanted was for her to be in harms way. The alcohol started to flow freely and he watched as his friends all started to feel the effects of the alcohol. The laughter was contagious and he smiled as Charlotte seemed to fit in comfortably with the group.

"I can't believe I'm the only single one here," Malia groaned.

"You've always been so picky about what you want in a guy," Kira pointed out.

"Who is the last guy you dated?" Lydia asked. She was trying to remember her friend in a relationship but was drawing a blank.

"Like casually or seriously?" Malia asked.

"Seriously," Scott said. Malia looked over at Stiles and the two met eyes for a second. Charlotte caught their moment and widened her eyes.

"You two dated?" Charlotte asked, clearly surprised by this omission. Everyone around the table shifted uncomfortably and looked between Charlotte, Stiles, and Malia.

"You didn't know?" Malia raised an eyebrow. "We dated in high school before he dated Lydia."

"I didn't know that," Charlotte shook her head and looked over at her boyfriend. Stiles ran a hand over the back of his neck and let out a sigh. Charlotte could see in his eyes that he was conflicted and it made her nervous. What else was Stiles hiding from her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to all those who followed, favorited, reviewed or took the time to give my story a try! It means so much to me and I love seeing what people think. I am so excited for this story and have some fun storylines planned out! I hope you all stick with me and give it a chance! You're the best!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 2**

"Are you mad at me?" Stiles asked, following his girlfriend into their house.

"No," Charlotte said.

"Are you upset?" Stiles tried as he followed her through the house.

"Nope," Charlotte said as she walked into their bedroom.

"Frustrated?" Stiles guessed.

"Stiles!" Charlotte exclaimed and turned to face her boyfriend. He was looking at her intently and she could see the guilt in his hazel eyes. Her eyes softened at the sight.

"So you are mad," Stiles sighed. "Please, don't be mad."

"I'm not mad," Charlotte shook her head. "I'm confused."

"About what?" Stiles asked. He watched as she took a seat on the edge of their bed and he leaned against the dresser.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Charlotte quietly asked. "Do you still have feelings for her?"

"What?" Stiles widened his eyes and quickly walked to sit with her on the bed. "Charlotte, no."

"I knew about Lydia but not Malia," Charlotte said. "Why were you hiding it from me?"

"I wasn't hiding it," Stiles insisted. "I knew how nervous you were about meeting everyone that I didn't want to add the pressure. I knew it was going to be hard enough to meet one ex-girlfriend, I didn't want you to be worried about meeting two. I was going to tell you about her, I swear."

"Do you still have feelings for her?" Charlotte asked, almost afraid of his answer. Stiles turned to face her and cupped her face in his hands.

"I'm in love with you and only you," Stiles promised. "What I had with Malia and Lydia is in the past now. I care a lot about the both of them but I'm in love with you. You're the one that I want to be with."

"I love you too," Charlotte whispered.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Stiles apologized.

"Don't apologize," Charlotte shook her head. "I understand why you didn't. No more secrets though, okay?"

"No more secrets," Stiles nodded. He kissed her quickly and then pulled her into his arms. Charlotte rested her chin on his shoulder and held him close. Stiles stared off into the distance as he held his girlfriend close. He knows he said no more secrets but he was not ready to expose her to the supernatural world. He was not ready to take that risk with her.

 **. . .**

"Why don't you just tell her?" Scott shrugged and tossed his best friend a water bottle.

"I don't want to expose her to that life," Stiles said.

"It's not like she's going to get hurt," Scott insisted. "Everything has been quiet for years now."

"That's what worries me," Stiles admitted.

"Plus," Scott ignored his best friend's comment. "She's not supernatural, so it's not like she's going to be a target."

"What if it's one of those, she knew too much situations?" Stiles asked.

"I think you are way overthinking this," Scott said. He dropped onto his best friend's couch and turned to face him. "Charlotte is tough. I think she can handle this."

"I guess," Stiles shrugged.

"How pissed was she when she found out about Malia?" Scott asked, smirking at his best friend.

"She was more upset than pissed," Stiles said.

"Does she at least know about Lydia?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," Stiles nodded. "I told her about Lydia a while ago. She knows the two of us really loved each other but just grew apart as we got older."

"It's good that the two of you were able to remain friends," Scott pointed out.

"Lydia and I have been through way too much to not stay friends," Stiles said. "So, how goes the wedding plans? Has Kira gone crazy bridezilla yet?"

"Kira? Go bridezilla?" Scott laughed. "Now that would be a sight to see."

"Hey," Stiles patted him on the shoulder. "I hear even the calmest of people can go bridezilla."

"Well that is my job to make sure it doesn't happen," Scott said.

"You keep the situation calm? I'd pay to see that," Stiles smirked.

"Oh whatever," Scott rolled his eyes and threw his water bottle at Stiles.

 **. . .**

"Stilinski!" Stiles heard and quickly turned around at the familiar voice.

"Coach!" Stiles exclaimed and walked over to hug his former coach.

"What are you doing?" Coach pulled back and narrowed his eyes. "More importantly, what are you doing here?"

"I was visiting my girlfriend," Stiles said and pointed down the hall at one of the classrooms.

"Girlfriend?" Coach repeated and raised an eyebrow. "You mean McCall?"

"Scott?" Stiles widened his eyes. "No, Coach. Her name is Charlotte."

"You mean Miss Warner?" Coach raised an eyebrow. "That's your girlfriend?"

"That she is," Stiles smiled proudly.

"How did you manage that one?" Coach asked. "She seems far too good for you."

"Thanks Coach," Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Wait a second," Coach narrowed his eyes. "If Charlotte is teaching here, that means you're back for good."

"As a cop nonetheless," Stiles said.

"Oh help us all," Coach groaned. "I feel safer already."

"Oh don't act like you don't have a soft spot for me after all these years," Stiles patted his former coach on the shoulder.

"Goodbye Stilinski," Coach waved a hand in the air and walked in the opposite direction.

"See you around Coach!" Stiles called after him. He laughed to himself once more before walking in the direction of his girlfriend's classroom.

"Stiles," Charlotte widened her eyes in surprise when she saw her boyfriend standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a guy surprise his girlfriend for no reason at all?" Stiles raised an eyebrow and walked into the classroom.

"Of course," Charlotte smiled.

"What are you working on?" Stiles asked. He saw a bunch of papers on her desk and she seemed to be deep in thought. He also noticed a picture of the two of them in a frame on the corner of her desk and it caused him to smile.

"Putting the finishing touches on a pop quiz that I'm going to give next period," Charlotte shrugged. "I decided to see what the students remember from last year. I don't want them falling into the sophomore slump and it will help me get an idea of where they all stand."

"Look at you being all teacher like," Stiles teased. He took a seat in one of the desks in front of hers. "It feels so weird being back here."

"I bet it brings back a lot of memories," Charlotte said.

"Yeah," Stiles nodded. Charlotte could see him getting lost in his thoughts and raised an eyebrow.

"You okay over there?" Charlotte asked.

"What?" Stiles blinked back to focus and looked over at his girlfriend. "Yeah, sorry. I felt like I got thrown back in time to high school."

"What was it like growing up here?" Charlotte asked. "You don't really talk about it much."

"Every day felt like an adventure," Stiles admitted. He chose his words carefully and looked around the classroom. "It's like I woke up in the morning and wasn't sure what the day was going to bring for me."

"Well that can be a good thing, right?" Charlotte asked. "A little adventure can be exciting."

"Sure," Stiles nodded. "One of our really good friends lost her life though. Scott's old girlfriend, Allison."

"Was she sick?" Charlotte asked.

"No," Stiles shook his head. "She was stabbed."

"Oh Stiles," Charlotte widened his eyes and moved over to where he was sitting. She sat on the top of the desk and held his hand. "I'm so sorry."

"Being back here just reminds me of those rough times," Stiles said.

"Did they catch the guy who stabbed her?" Charlotte asked. She noticed Stiles shift uncomfortably and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uh yeah," Stiles nodded. He ran a hand over the back of his neck and then cleared his throat. "Anyway, I was kind of hoping that you would go out with me tonight?"

"What?" Charlotte asked, clearly surprised by his change in subject.

"Would you go out to dinner with me tonight?" Stiles asked.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Stiles Stilinski?" Charlotte asked, a teasing smile filling her face.

"I sure am," Stiles nodded.

"Then I accept," Charlotte smiled wide. They heard the bell ring and Charlotte quickly stood up from the desk. Stiles got up too and leaned forward to kiss his girlfriend.

"I'll see you later," Stiles said.

"Bye," Charlotte waved at him as he left the classroom. She saw her students start to file in the classroom.

"Fair warning," she heard Stiles say. "There's a pop quiz."

"Stiles!" Charlotte exclaimed and she heard his laugh as he walked down the hallway. She rolled her eyes to herself but laughed. She really loved that guy.

 **. . .**

"Hold on," Stiles groaned and then jumped out of the jeep. "Sometimes it likes to just randomly stop like this."

"It wouldn't be the jeep if it didn't," Charlotte laughed.

"Can you grab the duct tape out of the backseat?" Stiles asked.

"Duct tape?" Charlotte repeated. She looked into the back of the car and saw a roll of duct tape on the floor. She quickly grabbed it but asked. "What is the duct tape for?"

"Well how do you think all the pieces stay together?" Stiles asked. He watched as Charlotte got out of the car and made her way over to him.

"A mechanic maybe?" Charlotte raised an eyebrow.

"No way am I trusting a mechanic with my baby," Stiles shook his head furiously. "This jeep is my baby."

"I don't think a mechanic is going to ruin it," Charlotte insisted. "It's kind of their job to fix cars. I think they know what they're doing."

"They are going to tell me that it's time to put her to rest," Stiles said.

"So what is the tape going to do?" Charlotte asked.

"It's just a temporary fix," Stiles said. Charlotte leaned against the car and watched as her boyfriend worked his magic. He looked so concentrated and determined to fix the problem. She had to admit, he kind of looked sexy when he was working on the car. "Are you checking me out?" Stiles snapped her out of her thoughts and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Charlotte blushed and ran her fingers through her hair. "No. I, uh. No."

"It's okay if you were," Stiles smirked. "I don't mind at all."

"Oh stop," Charlotte swatted at his arm and shook her head. Stiles reached out and brushed this thumb across her cheek.

"Oops," Stiles winced.

"What?" Charlotte asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I may have gotten a little grease on your face," Stiles pointed to the spot on her cheek.

"Stiles!" Charlotte exclaimed and then shook her head. "You're lucky I love you."

"Here let me get it," Stiles moved closer and then brushed it away with his now clean hands. "There you go, good as new."

"Thanks," Charlotte smiled sweetly. Stiles stepped forward and pulled her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and smiled. "My hero."

"What can I say?" Stiles shrugged. "I love you."

"I love you too," Charlotte said before leaning forward and kissing her boyfriend. He pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Well well, isn't this just a beautiful sight," a familiar voice interrupted the couple's moment. Stiles and Charlotte pulled back before turning to face the voice.

"Derek Hale," Stiles widened his eyes as he pulled back from Charlotte and turned to face him. "Long time no see."

"Have you missed me?" Derek smirked and crossed his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 3**

"What are you doing back here?" Stiles asked. Derek stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"Something about this town keeps drawing me back," Derek said.

"That's what Stiles said when he convinced me to move here," Charlotte said. She remembered when they were trying to decide where to live and he said there was something about his hometown that drew him back. Since both of her parents died when she was really young and she had no siblings, Charlotte ultimately agreed so that they could be closer to family.

"Oh! Right!" Stiles exclaimed. He reached out to grab Charlotte's hand and sent her a smile. "Derek, this is my girlfriend Charlotte. Charlotte, this is Derek Hale. We knew each other back in high school."

"It's nice to meet you," Charlotte walked forward to shake Derek's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too," Derek said before shaking her hand. He then turned and smirked at Stiles. "Finally settled down, huh?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that to me?" Stiles asked, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Because you're Stiles," Derek shrugged.

"Thanks for that," Stiles rolled his eyes. "Does Scott know you're back?"

"Not that I know of," Derek said. "I haven't really seen people."

"Hiding out again?" Stiles raised an eyebrow. Charlotte looked over at him, a confused look filling her face.

"I'll get around to seeing everyone," Derek said. He looked over at Charlotte and then back to Stiles again. "Can I talk to you alone for a second?"

"I'll just wait in the car," Charlotte gestured to the car. Stiles smiled at her and she smiled back before climbing into the passenger seat. The two guys watched as she got into the car and then faced each other again.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked once he heard the car door shut.

"Theo's back again," Derek said.

"I thought he disappeared off the face of the earth?" Stiles asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Apparently not," Derek rolled his eyes.

"Well what does he want?" Stiles asked. He looked over towards the car and saw Charlotte typing something on her phone. Theo was the last person he wanted her to ever come in contact with. No matter what the group went through, Stiles would never trust Theo.

"Do we ever actually know what Theo wants?" Derek asked.

"I should tell Scott," Stiles sighed.

"I'll leave that up to you," Derek slapped him on the shoulder. Stiles winced and grabbed his shoulder, letting out a painful groan.

"Dude!" Stiles protested. "Why do you have to hit so hard?"

"Later Stiles," Derek waved a hand up in the air and walked away. Stiles rolled his eyes and walked towards the driver's seat. He got in and pulled the door closed with a heavy, loud thud. Charlotte jumped at the noise and turned to face her boyfriend.

"Is everything okay?" Charlotte asked.

"Everything's fine," Stiles snapped and then let out a sigh when he saw her eyes widen. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"I'm always here if you want to talk about it," Charlotte rested a hand on his arm and gave it a comforting rub. Stiles turned to smile at her and then leaned forward to kiss her.

"I appreciate that," Stiles said. He turned on the engine and was relieved when it started to run smoothly. "How do you feel about ice cream?"

"I think that's a great idea," Charlotte smiled. "Maybe we can even cuddle after."

"Let's go," Stiles slammed down on the gas and Charlotte laughed when the car sped forward. She knew that her boyfriend was hiding something from her but she decided to let it go for now. She decided to just enjoy the rest of their night.

 **. . .**

"Why is Theo back?" Scott growled.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Stiles shrugged and dropped down on his best friend's couch.

"Do you think he's here to cause trouble?" Kira asked. "Maybe he is just passing by."

"Theo? Passing by?" Malia raised an eyebrow. "Never."

"Well what do we do?" Lydia asked. "Should we seek him out and confront him?"

"Or we could just ignore him," Stiles suggested.

"I want this handled before the wedding," Scott said. "There is no way that he will ruin our wedding."

"He won't," Kira promised. She ran her hand down her fiancée's arm and smiled at him.

"It wouldn't be Beacon Hills without a Theo appearance," Malia rolled her eyes.

"Is Derek staying here?" Lydia asked.

"He didn't really say," Stiles said. "He said he will see everyone eventually."

"I see he is still as mysterious as always," Scott shook his head.

"Do you have any food?" Malia asked.

"What?" Kira asked, turning to face her best friend.

"I'm starving and could really go for something to eat right now," Malia explained.

"I'm kind of hungry too," Scott said.

"What a surprise," Stiles rolled his eyes. "The two of you are hungry."

"Let's go get something to eat," Lydia suggested and then everyone agreed.

 **. . .**

"Charlotte!" Sheriff Stilinski smiled when he saw his son's girlfriend walk into the station. "What are you doing here?"

"I was actually looking for Stiles," Charlotte said. "Is he here?"

"No," Sheriff Stilinski shook his head. "He had training this morning and then headed off to meet his friends. Said something came up that he needed to discus with them."

"Oh," Charlotte sighed.

"Is everything okay?" Sheriff Stilinski asked. He noticed that her eyes casted downwards and she seemed defeated.

"Can I ask you something?" Charlotte asked.

"Of course you can," Sheriff Stilinski nodded. He gestured for her to take a seat in front of his desk and then sat down across from her.

"Is there something going on with him?" Charlotte asked. "Is there something I should be worried about?"

"What do you mean?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"Ever since we moved back to Beacon Hills, something seems off with us. I just feel like there is this giant gap between the two of us and he won't talk to me about whatever is bothering him," Charlotte explained. "Has he said anything to you?"

"He hasn't said anything to me," Sheriff Stilinski shook his head. "I wouldn't worry about him. He gets very wrapped up in his friends, especially Scott. I think he's all excited about moving back and starting the new job. I honestly wouldn't worry about him at all. He has a very hard time focusing on one thing at a time."

"I just don't want to lose him," Charlotte admitted and bit her lip.

"If there is one thing I know, it's how much my son loves you. I've never seen him look this in love before and I know nothing has changed," Sheriff Stilinski promised.

"Thanks for that," Charlotte smiled. "I needed to hear that."

"Anytime," Sheriff Stilinski promised. "You're family."

 **. . .**

"Hey," Charlotte greeted. She closed the front door behind her and looked over at her boyfriend. He was laying on the couch and aimlessly flipping through the channels on the television.

"Hey!" Stiles quickly sat up and turned the television off. "Where were you?"

"I was at the police station," Charlotte said before walking off to the bedroom. Stiles raised an eyebrow at her retreating form and followed after her.

"You were?" Stiles asked. "Why?"

"Are we okay?" Charlotte asked, turning around to face him.

"What?" Stiles widened his eyes. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"I just feel like there is something off between us right now and I'm worried," Charlotte admitted.

"Is this about Malia?" Stiles asked, letting out a tired sigh.

"What?" Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "No, it's not about Malia. It's about us."

"What about us?" Stiles asked. He looked surprised that she thought something was wrong. He hated the vulnerable look on her face. He knew that she hated feeling vulnerable and he hated that he was the one who made her feel that way.

"I feel like you're hiding something from me," Charlotte said. She saw his shoulders drop and he scratched the back of his neck. Something that he always did when he was nervous.

"I'm not hiding anything from you," Stiles insisted. "I guess with the move and starting the new job, I've been a little distracted lately. I'm sorry. I don't mean to neglect you or to make you think that there is something wrong between us."

"Would you tell me if there was something really going on with you?" Charlotte asked.

"Of course I would," Stiles nodded. "We don't keep secrets, remember?"

"I remember," Charlotte nodded. "I just wanted to make sure that you remembered."

"Of course I remembered," Stiles said. He walked closer to his girlfriend and pulled her closer to him. "It's you and me, remember?"

"I love you," Charlotte leaned forward and kissed her boyfriend.

"I love you too," Stiles promised. He pulled her in for a hug and held her close. He knew that he was going to have to come clean soon. It was only a matter of time before Charlotte found out about his past. It was better she heard it from him rather than someone else. He just was not sure he was ready to tell her the truth yet.

 **. . .**

"Are you Charlotte?" She looked up and raised an eyebrow. She looked at the stranger in confusion and had no idea who he was.

"I am," Charlotte nodded. "Do I know you?"

"You're Stiles' girlfriend, right?" He asked.

"How do you know Stiles?" Charlotte asked. This guy was making her uncomfortable. He was staring at her intently and seemed like he knew way more than he should.

"We go way back," he smirked. "Lots of history."

"What was your name?" Charlotte asked.

"It's Theo," he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "The name is Theo."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 4**

"I met one of your friends today," Charlotte said. She finished washing the last dish from dinner and then placed it in the drying rack.

"You did?" Stiles asked. He looked up from his cellphone and raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"Yeah someone you went to high school with," Charlotte said. She dried her hands before turning around to face him and then rested her back against the counter.

"You already met everyone that I was friends with in high school," Stiles said. "I mean, some people left town but other than that no one is coming to mind. What was their name?"

"Uh," Charlotte raised an eyebrow and scratched the side of her head. "I can't remember his name."

"His?" Stiles repeated.

"I think it started with a T," Charlotte said and then shrugged. "I don't know. He said you two had a lot of history." She turned back around to start drying the dishes.

"T?" Stiles raised an eyebrow. He tried to recall anyone that he knew from high school that's name started with that letter and then it hit him. Of course. He felt all the blood boil to his face and he quickly stood up from his chair. It fell to the ground and landed with a loud thud.

"What the-?" Charlotte turned around startled and widened her eyes at her boyfriend. She noticed the angry look on his face and was taken aback. "What is wrong with you?"

"Was it Theo?" Stiles asked.

"What?" Charlotte asked. She was looking at her boyfriend like he was crazy and he was starting to worry her a little.

"The guy you met," Stiles said, his voice clearly impatient. "Was his name Theo?"

"Yeah," Charlotte nodded. "That was it."

"Stay away from him," Stiles insisted.

"Excuse me?" Charlotte asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's not a good guy," Stiles cryptically elaborated. "The two of us never got along growing up. Don't trust him at all."

"What is going on right now?" Charlotte asked. "Should I be concerned?"

"Do you trust me?" Stiles asked. He gave her a look and she could see the pleading in his eyes. He never asked her to stay away from people or insist stuff of her so she knew that this must be something serious.

"Of course I trust you," Charlotte nodded.

"Then just take my word on this one," Stiles said and his tone softened. "Please."

"Okay," Charlotte agreed. "I'll stay away from him."

"I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you," Stiles sighed and then quickly walked forward to pull her into a hug.

Charlotte wrapped her arms around his shoulder uncertainly and felt him pull her closer. She knew that something was going on with him. He could keep trying to convince her otherwise but she knew her boyfriend well enough to know when something was wrong. She was going to get to the bottom of it. She was tired of him hiding whatever it was from her. It was time that he came clean. She felt him kiss her neck and she sighed. Something was clearly bothering him.

 **. . .**

"He sought her out!" Stiles exclaimed and then started to pace his best friend's living room.

"That was a big word," Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up dude," Stiles rolled his eyes. "What are we going to do?"

"Did he threaten her?" Scott asked.

"No," Stiles shook his head. "She told me that he just introduced himself and that he talked a little bit about some friendship the two of us shared."

"You two hated each other," Scott raised an eyebrow.

"We know that and he knows that but Charlotte doesn't know that," Stiles said. "She thinks the three of us were like the three musketeers or something."

"That would've been terrible," Scott winced. "We were much better as a dynamic duo."

"Dynamic duo?" Stiles stopped pacing and raised an amused eyebrow at his best friend.

"Well I remembered how much you hated the Batman and Robin reference," Scott smirked.

"That's because you were insinuating I was Robin!" Stiles exclaimed. "I was not just the sidekick."

"Whatever you say," Scott laughed. "I can try to talk to Theo if you want."

"Nah," Stiles shook his head. "It's best if I do it."

"Be cool man," Scott said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"You can get a little crazy when it comes to your loved ones," Scott explained.

"I do not!" Stiles protested. Scott raised an eyebrow and Stiles sighed. "I love Charlotte, more than anything else in this world. I can't imagine something bad happening to her because of me."

"Are you going to marry her soon?" Scott asked.

"What?" Stiles widened his eyes and stumbled over his feet. "What does that mean?"

"The question was clear as day," Scott smirked. "Are you going to marry her?"

"Eventually," Stiles nodded.

"Why not now?" Scott suggested.

"Are you pressuring me so that we can have a double wedding or something?" Stiles raised an eyebrow at his best friend and crossed his arms.

"I don't think Kira or Charlotte would go for that," Scott laughed.

"Probably not," Stiles agreed. He dropped down on the couch and sighed. "Where did time go?"

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"The two of us are sitting here talking about weddings and love for our women," Stiles said. "What happened to chasing bad guys and listening to my dad's police radio?"

"Well," Scott patted his best friend on the back. "Now we can listen to your police radio."

 **. . .**

"Charlotte!" Lydia waved and the brown haired color turned around to face the red head.

"Oh," Charlotte smiled and walked over with her coffee in hand. "Hi Lydia."

"Please," Lydia gestured to the seat in front of her. "Sit down."

"Okay," Charlotte agreed. She placed her coffee on the table and then took a seat across from her.

"So," Lydia said after taking a sip of her coffee. "How are you settling in?"

"It's a change," Charlotte laughed. "This town sort of feels like everyone is hiding a secret and that everyone knows something."

"Everyone kind of knows everyone around here," Lydia agreed.

"It's also kind of hard," Charlotte admitted.

"How so?" Lydia asked.

"Stiles is really the only person that I know here," Charlotte explained. She tried to stop herself but something about Lydia's presence made her start talking and opening up. "I have no friends here and it gets kind of lonely here."

"I'm sorry," Lydia smiled sympathetically.

"I don't want to burden Stiles with all of this either because I know how happy he is to be home," Charlotte explained.

"Do you want my advice?" Lydia asked.

"I do," Charlotte nodded. She knew how well Lydia knew Stiles and how close the two of them always were. She valued Lydia's opinion and felt completely comfortable talking to the other girl about Stiles, despite their romantic past.

"Tell him," Lydia said. "Stiles has always valued honesty and when people are open with him. He doesn't work well with lies and secrets. If you want him to be honest with you, then you have to be honest with him. He will appreciate it more and help you figure out what you are going through. He has always been the problem solver of our group."

"That's what's going to make him such a great cop," Charlotte smiled. "He has always been very observant and good at solving problems."

"Stiles told us your parents died when you were young?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah," Charlotte nodded. "Car accident. They were on their way to pick me up from kindergarten when a car sped through a red light. My mom died on sight because it hit the passenger side of the car. My dad died a few hours later in surgery."

"I'm so sorry," Lydia whispered and shook her head sadly. "Did your grandparents raise you?"

"No," Charlotte shook her head. "I was thrown into the foster system and never adopted. I bounced around from house to house my entire life."

"That must have been tough," Lydia said. She looked at the girl that Stiles had fallen in love with and had a new found respect for her. She knew how hard it was for kids in the foster system and that sometimes it never worked out for the best. Charlotte seemed to have grown up really well and had a good head on her shoulders. She was kind, smart, and really loved Stiles. She was the kind of person she wanted to be friends with.

"I just focused on school and making the most for my future," Charlotte shrugged.

"Well hey," Lydia said. "I know this might be awkward because of my past with Stiles but if you need a friend, I am here for you. You have a friend in me."

"That means a lot," Charlotte smiled. "I would like to be friends."

 **. . .**

Charlotte got home later that night and saw only the kitchen light on. She quickly turned her phone flashlight on so that she could see and then turned the kitchen light off. She walked towards the bedroom and smiled at the sight in front of her. Stiles was sprawled out on the bed. He had one arm hanging off the side and his left leg was spread across her side of the bed. She quickly changed into a pair of pajama pants and one of Stiles' shirts. She washed her face and then curled into the bed.

"Charlotte?" Stiles mumbled sleepily.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Charlotte teased. Stiles turned on his side and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Never," Stiles said. She scooted closer and he buried his face into the crook of her neck, causing her to giggle. "Did you just get home?"

"Yeah," Charlotte said. "I was out with Lydia."

"Lydia?" Stiles asked, looking up and raising an eyebrow at her.

"We got coffee earlier in the day and then decided to grab dinner and then got drinks after that," Charlotte explained.

"Sounds like the ultimate girls day," Stiles laughed and then buried his head in her neck again.

"It was fun," Charlotte said. "It feels like I finally have a friend here."

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing," Charlotte shook her head. "Nothing at all."

"I missed you today," Stiles mumbled. He kissed her neck and she giggled.

"I missed you too," Charlotte whispered. Stiles lifted his head and looked into her eyes.

"Yeah?" Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe a little," Charlotte teased.

"Well how can I make it more?" Stiles leaned down and kissed her cheek. He rolled on top of her and she blushed at the intense gaze he was looking at her with.

"I don't know," Charlotte bit her lip and then giggled when he leaned down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer as they kissed.

"I love you," Stiles whispered against her lips.

"I love you too," Charlotte said before pulling him closer.

 **. . .**

"Well well," Theo smirked when he saw Stiles walk into the coffee shop and take a seat across from him. "Stiles Stilinski as I live and breathe."

"What do you want?" Stiles asked, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"Well it's nice to see you too," Theo rolled his eyes. "Do you want a coffee or something?"

"Get to it, Theo. What do you want? Why in the world would you go near Charlotte?" Stiles asked.

"So, the beautiful girlfriend told you about our meeting," Theo raised an eyebrow.

"Don't call her beautiful," Stiles snapped. "Don't talk about her. Why don't you just tell me what you want?"

"I just wanted you to see how easy it was for me to get to her and know who she is," Theo said.

"If you hurt a single hair on her head," Stiles glared at him.

"Relax," Theo rolled his eyes. "I would never hurt her."

"Then why did you seek her out?" Stiles asked.

"I wanted to see what the big deal about Charlotte Warner was all about," Theo said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Stiles asked.

"You don't know?" Theo raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair. He smirked at the confused look on Stiles face at the moment.

"Know what?" Stiles asked.

"Well it makes sense you wouldn't know," Theo said. "Considering your beautiful girlfriend doesn't know the truth yet either."

"Know the truth about what?" Stiles asked. He clenched his fists at his side and tried to keep his temper under control.

"Do you really think Charlotte's parents' death was an accident?" Theo asked.

"What?" Stiles narrowed his eyes and leaned forward.

"Mr. and Mrs. Warner dying was no accident at all," Theo said. "They were targeted."

"Why were they targeted?" Stiles asked. "What did they ever do?"

"Well Stiles," Theo smirked. "They were hunters."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 5**

Stiles was sitting in the coffee shop after Theo left and was just staring at the wall in front of him. He had finally ordered himself a cup of coffee but the caffeine was doing nothing to help the headache that was starting to form. A hunter? Charlotte's mom and dad were hunters? They died because of who they were and what they did for a living. That meant Charlotte was destined to be a hunter herself. How was he supposed to tell her something like that? How was he supposed to tell her that her mom and dad's death was no accident?

"Stiles!" He blinked out of his trance and looked up to see Lydia looking at him. Her face was full of concern and questioning.

"Oh hey," Stiles greeted. He gestured for her to sit down and then took a sip of his coffee. "How long were you standing there?"

"Not long," Lydia shook her head after taking a seat. "I said your names a few times but you looked a million miles away."

"Sorry," Stiles winced. "I have a lot on my mind right now."

"Is everything okay with Charlotte?" Lydia asked. She saw his shoulders drop slightly and knew that it had something to do with her. "It's about Charlotte, isn't it?"

"More so about her mom and dad," Stiles said.

"What about them?" Lydia asked, raising an eyebrow. "She told me the other day about how they died and she was tossed around in the foster system. That has to be tough."

"She's stronger from it," Stiles said. He smiled slightly as he thought of how tough his girlfriend was. She was probably one of the strongest people he had ever known. He was not sure how strong she would be when she found out the truth though.

"So what's going on then?" Lydia asked.

"Their death wasn't an accident," Stiles admitted.

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked, confusion filling her face.

"They were hunters, Lydia. Charlotte's mom and dad were hunters," Stiles sighed.

"Oh wow," Lydia widened her eyes. "Does she know?"

"Apparently not," Stiles shook his head.

"How did you find out then?" Lydia asked.

"Theo told me," Stiles rolled his eyes. "It makes me wonder how much of what he said is completely true then."

"Well how about we look into it?" Lydia suggested.

"You want to help me?" Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow uncertainly.

"Of course I do," Lydia nodded. "Charlotte is my friend now. Plus, you look like you could use some support right now."

"Thanks Lydia," Stiles smiled at the red head. Despite all that happened between them in the past, they still made a great team.

 **. . .**

"Have you found anything?" Stiles asked. He closed the book he was reading in frustration and looked over at Lydia.

"No," Lydia shook her head.

"I feel like we are looking in the wrong places," Stiles sighed.

"What's going on?" Scott asked, walking into Stiles house. He saw Stiles on the floor, surrounded by books and papers. Lydia was on the couch with a book in her lap and had a stack of books sitting next to her.

"Research," Stiles groaned and then slammed the book he was holding closed. "Unsuccessful research."

"Research for what?" Scott asked, dropping down on the floor with his best friend. "Aren't we done with school?"

"It's not that kind of research," Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Why so grumpy?" Scott asked, noticing his best friend's short temper.

"It's about Charlotte," Lydia said.

"Charlotte? What happened to her?" Scott asked. He looked over and could see the tense look on Stiles face at the mention of his girlfriend. Scott clenched his hands into fists and narrowed his eyes. "Did Theo hurt her?"

"No," Stiles shook his head and then let out a long sigh. "He told me that her parents are hunters."

"What?" Scott asked, widening his eyes in surprise.

"The day they died, it was a hit. They were targeted," Lydia added.

"By a wolf?" Scott asked.

"We don't know," Stiles shook his head. "We are trying to find any kind of information we can on them. We are looking for their names anywhere."

"Well what are their names?" Scott asked.

"Michael and Haley Warner," Stiles said. He watched as Scott picked up a book and started to flip through the pages. He saw Lydia continue her reading and decided it was time for him to look through another book. He needed to find out the truth.

 **. . .**

"What do you know?" Stiles demanded.

"Nice to see you too," Theo rolled his eyes. He watched as Stiles took a seat on the bench next to him and he was glaring at him intensely.

"Cut the crap," Stiles snapped. "What do you know about Mr. and Mrs. Warner?"

"Not much," Theo shrugged. "I just know that they were two of the best."

"Why would someone want them dead?" Stiles asked.

"Why does anyone want a hunter dead?" Theo asked.

"Did a wolf kill them?" Stiles asked, dread filling his body.

"Now you're catching on," Theo smirked.

"What aren't you telling me?" Stiles asked.

"Let's just say that this wolf knows Charlotte is in Beacon Hills," Theo said. "And he wants to meet the daughter of the two people that killed his brother."

"Are you saying that Charlotte is in danger?" Stiles asked, his whole body went cold and rigid. All he ever wanted to do was protect Charlotte and he was not sure how he was going to do that now. Especially with her not knowing about her past.

"All I'm saying is that Charlotte should watch her back," Theo warned. "She's being watched. If it was so easy for me to locate her, how easy do you think it will be for a werewolf to find her? Especially one that has a grudge against her family. You know how dangerous a vengeful werewolf can be."

 **. . .**

"Are you okay?" Charlotte asked, reaching out to grab her boyfriend's hand. Stiles looked up and forced a smile. Her face was full of concern and worry. She looked genuinely concerned about what was on his mind. He ran his thumb over the back of her hand and nodded.

"I'm okay," Stiles said. "It was just a long day of training."

"How's that going?" Charlotte asked. She adjusted herself on the couch and rested her head against the top of the couch to look at him better. Stiles pulled her legs into his lap and shrugged.

"Okay I guess," Stiles said. "I meet my new partner tomorrow and get my first assignment."

"That's awesome," Charlotte smiled. "We should celebrate."

"We don't have to do that," Stiles insisted.

"I want to," Charlotte said. "I'm so proud of you. You've worked so hard to get to where you are and you continue to amaze me."

"It's been easy with you by my side," Stiles said. She scooted closer and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I'll always be by your side," Charlotte promised.

"Promise me that you won't go anywhere," Stiles said. "Promise me that you will always stay safe."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Charlotte asked. Stiles looked deeply troubled and lost in that moment.

"I just want you to always be careful," Stiles said. She could see his eyes cloud over and it looked like he was putting walls up.

"I will," Charlotte nodded. "Don't worry about me. I'm tough, you know that."

"I do," Stiles nodded. She leaned forward and rested her forehead against his.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Stiles Stilinski," Charlotte teased.

"I would never want to," Stiles promised. He closed the gap between them and kissed her with all the love he was feeling for her. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too," Charlotte whispered. She kissed him once more and then pulled back to smile at him. "So, how about dinner?"

"Pizza?" Stiles suggested.

"You really do love me," Charlotte's eyes widened and she smiled.

"With bacon," Stiles smirked.

"You just keep getting better and better," Charlotte teased. She kissed him one more before jumping up to grab the menu from the kitchen and call to place their order. Stiles watched as she twirled a piece of hair around her finger and talked effortlessly on the phone. She turned to face him and smiled in his direction. He sent her a smile in return and felt his heart clench. He needed to figure out a way to tell her the truth. He needed to figure out how to keep her safe.

 **. . .**

"Read and review chapter four by tomorrow," Charlotte said as the bell rang. She had to raise her voice slightly because her students started to grab their bags and stand up. "We will be discussing it in class tomorrow. Have a good day!"

She watched them walk out of the classroom and then moved to erase the notes from the chalkboard. She packed her bag and let out a tired sigh. Her day was finally over and she was ready to get home for the day. She wanted to change into a pair of sweats and unwind with a glass of wine. She wanted to see Stiles and maybe put on a movie for the two to enjoy. She turned the lights off in her classroom and walked down the hall, smiling at a few students as she walked by. She walked outside and relished the feel of the sun on her skin. She made it to her car and took out her keys to unlock the door.

"Miss Warner?" A voice asked. Charlotte turned around and saw a tall, muscular man staring her down.

"Yes?" Charlotte asked and then raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"I've been looking for you," he walked closer to her. Charlotte felt chills run through her body and she took a step back.

"Why?" Charlotte asked, narrowing her eyes. The panic was starting to overcome her and her hands were shaking by her side. He was staring at her intensely and his green eyes were piercing through her.

"Your mom and dad took something from me a long time ago," he growled.

"My mom and dad?" Charlotte repeated. "My mom and dad are dead."

"Oh I know," he nodded. "Who do you think killed them?"

"What?" Charlotte widened her eyes. She took another step back and her back slammed against the car door. "Why would you do that?"

"Like I said," he said. "They took something from me so I took their lives. Now it's about time I take the one thing they were always trying to protect."

"I-," Charlotte mumbled but it was too late. His hand was covering her mouth and all she saw was darkness. Her purse dropped to the ground and she felt him dragging her away. The last thing she remembered was Stiles.

 **. . .**

"I'm sure she's fine," Scott insisted. "She probably stayed late to grade papers."

"I've texted her like twenty times and she's not answering her phone," Stiles explained.

"You're being paranoid," Scott said.

"Wouldn't you be paranoid too if this was Kiera?" Stiles retorted.

"Fair point," Scott nodded. He noticed Charlotte's car in the distance and he pointed to it. "See, look. Her car is right there."

"Let me call her again," Stiles said. He dialed Charlotte's number again and sighed when she did not pick up. He hit the redial button and then started to hear a ring. "Did you hear that?"

"A cellphone ringing?" Scott asked. The two walked in the direction of the ring and saw it was coming from near Charlotte's car. They both stopped short when they saw Charlotte's purse on the ground.

"What the-?" Stiles widened his eyes. He rushed forward and kneeled down in front of her purse.

"What's going on?" Scott asked. Stiles turned to face him and could see him crouched down next to him.

"This is Charlotte's stuff," Stiles mumbled. He riffled through her purse and looked for any clue of where she could be. He found a little note inside and pulled it out.

"What's that?" Scott asked. He leaned over to read the note over his best friend's shoulder.

"You're too late," Stiles recited the note. The two made eye contact and Stiles dropped down to a sitting position. "Charlotte," he whispered. He felt Scott's hand on his shoulder but everything felt like a blur. Charlotte was missing. Someone had taken Charlotte.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 6**

Charlotte opened her eyes and the first thing she registered was the excessive pounding in her temple. It felt like someone had hit her over the head with a hammer and banged it repeatedly. She tried to move but realized that she was restrained to her spot. Her wrists were tied together with rope behind her back and her ankles were tied together in front of her. She tried to scream but there was a piece of tape covering her mouth. She wiggled around to try and move but it was no use, so she gave up.

"Finally awake, are we?" A deep, terrifying voice filled her ears. She looked up and widened her eyes. It was the same guy who took her from the parking lot and he was crouching down right in front of her. His green eyes were staring at her intently and she narrowed her eyes in frustration. "Oh don't look at me like that." She started to say something but it all came out as a mumble. "Alright, hold on." He ripped the tape off her mouth and she winced at the pain it caused.

"What do you want?" Charlotte asked, her voice raspy. "Who are you?"

"You ask a lot of questions," he raised an eyebrow and sat down in a chair in front of her. "The name is Eric."

"Eric?" Charlotte repeated. "What did I ever do to you, Eric?"

"I already told you," Eric leaned forward and glared at her. "It's not what you did, it's what your monster parents did."

"Don't you dare call them that!" Charlotte snapped. "You have no idea what you're talking about. They would never hurt anyone. They were teachers."

"Is that what they told you?" Eric raised an amused eyebrow and let out a bitter laugh. "Looks like I'm not the only one who got deceived by them."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Charlotte said.

"You should probably ask your boyfriend about it," Eric said and then stood up.

"Stiles?" Charlotte widened her eyes. "What does Stiles have to do with this?"

"Do you really think he's as oblivious as you are?" Eric smirked.

"Stop it," Charlotte narrowed her eyes. "Stop being a coward."

"You better watch your tone," Eric warned.

"Or what?" Charlotte challenged. "Are you going to tie me up?"

"Shut up," Eric snapped and then shoved her back against the wall. Charlotte felt her collarbone slam into the wall and had to bite her lip to stop herself from crying. She would not allow herself to appear weak in front of him. She watched as he walked out of the room and she finally allowed a tear to fall down her face. She was scared and wanted to go home. She wanted Stiles.

 **. . .**

"Where could she be?" Stiles asked.

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and continued to pace in his living room. He looked over and saw a picture sitting on the side table. He picked it up and saw that it was one of him and Charlotte from a vacation they took together a year ago. She was on his back and smiling down at him. He was looking up at her and smiling right back at her. They were so happy. She was safe and now she was gone. He held the frame close to his chest and closed his eyes for a second. Where are you Charlotte?

"You have no idea who could have taken her?" Malia asked.

"Would I be standing here if I did?" Stiles snapped. "Someone wants to take her because of what her mom and dad did to them. They think hurting Charlotte is the solution in their messed up plan."

"So we know it's a werewolf who took her then," Lydia said. Her heart broke for her friend because he looked absolutely distraught. She knew that Charlotte meant the world to him and was probably the woman he would marry one day. They needed to find her and they needed to do it soon.

"Scott!" Stiles exclaimed and turned to face his best friend. "You could track her."

"What?" Scott scrunched his eyebrows together.

"If I give you something of hers then you could find her scent," Stiles explained. Everyone in the room quieted and their hearts started to ache. Stiles looked desperate and lost as he tried to figure all of this out.

"I don't know," Scott hesitantly scratched the back of his neck.

"Then you do it Malia," Stiles turned around to face her and her eyes softened slightly.

"Stiles," Malia shook her head.

"Why won't anyone help me?" Stiles raised his voice and threw his arms up in frustration. "Is it because she didn't grow up with us? Is it because she's not part of our original group?"

"Stiles that's not it," Kiera insisted but Stiles cut her off.

"She's my girlfriend! She means everything to me and she's missing. I have no idea where she is or who has her. She could be hurt or scared and I'm not there to protect her," Stiles said. He dropped down onto the couch and the frame slipped from his hands, landing on the ground. He buried his face in his hands and shook his head.

"Stiles," Lydia walked over and rested a hand on his back. "We're going to find her."

"I can't lose her," Stiles whispered and then shook his head. "I need to find her."

"I think I know who may be able to help us," Scott suddenly said.

"What?" Stiles widened his eyes and then stood up.

"Who?" Kiera asked. Scott raised an eyebrow and everyone looked at him curiously.

 **. . .**

Charlotte wiggled her foot and tried to pull it out of the ropes. It was really tight and her ankles were starting to ache. Her wrists were irritated and they were sweating slightly. Her left eye felt heavy and the bruise was making it difficult to keep it open. Her right shoulder was throbbing and she could go for an ice pack desperately. She was determined though. She was determined to find a way out of this mess. She was strong and tougher than she was given credit for. She heard two voices talking and sat up straight. Someone else was here with Eric.

"She's in there?" The other voice asked.

"Tied up," Eric responded. "There's no way that she can get out of it."

"What's your plan?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Eric asked.

"Well you can't just kill her," he snapped.

"Why not?" Eric demanded. "Her parents had no problem killing my brother!"

"Think of the repercussions of this," he growled. "This girl is Stilinski's girlfriend. Wherever Stilinski goes, McCall goes."

"You think I'm scared of them?" Eric snapped.

"Don't be stupid," he retorted and then a door slammed.

Charlotte widened her eyes and the wheels in her mind started to turn. Stiles? Scott? What did they have to do with her parents? What did they know? From the second guys tone it sounded like he was almost scared of Scott. Why would he be scared of Scott? Charlotte knew he was one of the sweetest guys around and was always kind to her. She was starting to realize that there was more to this story than she even realized. Charlotte was starting to realize that Stiles had not been completely honest with her all these years. What was he hiding from her?

 **. . .**

"Hey son," Sheriff Stilinski said when he saw his son walk into the station later that day. Stiles just waved his hand and walked over to his desk. The sheriff raised an eyebrow and walked over to sit on the edge of his desk. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked, avoiding his dad's eye sight.

"You look like crap," Sheriff Stilinski noted.

"Gee thanks," Stiles rolled his eyes and then threw his pen on the desk. He sighed and looked up at his dad. "I didn't sleep last night."

"Did you and Charlotte have a fight?" Sheriff Stilinski asked. He noticed that his son's shoulders tensed and he looked down at the mention of her name. "Was it bad?"

"Dad," Stiles whispered and shook his head. When he looked up Sheriff Stilinski could see tears in his eyes and quickly ushered him to his office. He closed the door and then turned to face his son.

"What's going on?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"Charlotte's missing," Stiles said and then ran a hand over his face.

"What?" Sheriff Stilinski's eyes widened and he could see the look of heartbreak in his son's eyes. "What do you mean she's missing?"

"Someone took her from work," Stiles said. "Someone has been targeting her."

"Who?" Sheriff Stilinski demanded. Stiles could see the rage in his dad's eyes and it touched him. He knew how much Charlotte meant to his dad and that he viewed her as a daughter.

"I don't know," Stiles shook his head. "Apparently her mom and dad were hunters. They killed some werewolf's brother and now he is looking for Charlotte."

"Oh Stiles," Sheriff Stilinski sighed.

"I think he found her," Stiles whispered. For the first time in the twenty-four hours since Charlotte was missing, Stiles allowed himself to break down. The tears started to run down his face and his dad pulled him into a hug. He held his son close while he cried. He cried in pure fear for Charlotte. He needed to find her and get her back safely. They all needed to find Charlotte.

 **. . .**

Stiles walked into his house later that night and let out an exhausted sigh. He avoided turning on any of the lights because it was just going to give him a headache. He walked in the direction of the bedroom and dropped onto the bed. He let out an exhausted sigh and ran a hand over his tired face. He reached out to Charlotte's side of the bed and reached out to grab her pillow. It still smelled like her and he held it close to his chest. He heard his cellphone start to ring and looked over to see Scott calling. He ignored the call because he was in no mood to talk right now. He rested his head on Charlotte's pillow and sighed.

"Please come home Charlotte," Stiles whispered. "I love you."

 **. . .**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Stiles asked.

"We need to get as much information as we can," Scott said.

"What if he can't help us?" Stiles asked. He followed his best friend up the walkway and raised an eyebrow. Scott stopped the two and looked at his best friend.

"He has never let us down before," Scott insisted. "I can't imagine him starting now."

"But what if he has no idea who Charlotte even is?" Stiles asked, desperation filling his voice. He could feel the anxiety taking over his body and he had to remind himself to take a deep breath.

"He may know someone that does," Scott said. He rang the doorbell once they reached the top step and the two stood in silence. Stiles tapped his foot anxiously and Scott stuffed his hands in his pockets. Suddenly the front door swung open and the two best friends were met by a familiar, yet confused face.

"Scott? Stiles?" He asked. "What are you doing here?"

"We need your help," Scott said. They saw him raise an eyebrow and look curiously between the two.

"It's important," Stiles added. "You may be our only hope, Mr. Argent."

"Well come inside," Christopher Argent said and then ushered the two inside before closing the door behind them all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Who saw the season premiere? I can't believe the show is almost over! I'm going to miss it so much. I have loved seeing the characters and relationships develop over the years. I am so excited to see what they do with this season and all the familiar faces returning! Thank you all so much for the continued support on this story! I hope you have enjoyed what I have written so far. We will see lots of familiar faces in this story and I am excited for where it goes! I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 7**

"What can I do for you boys?" Mr. Argent asked. He took a seat on one of the chairs and watched as Stiles and Scott took a seat across from him on the couch.

"We need your help," Stiles quickly said.

"You mentioned that already," Mr. Argent said and then he raised his eyebrow. "What can I help you with?"

"Do you know of any hunters? Hunters that go by the name of Warner?" Stiles asked. Mr. Argent sat up straight in his chair and narrowed his eyes.

"Where did you hear those names from?" Mr. Argent asked. His voice was tense and urgent.

"Do you know them?" Scott chimed in.

"If you are referring to Michael and Haley Warner then yes I do know of them," Mr. Argent said. Stiles noticed how dismissive he was on the topic and it raised suspicion in him.

"That's exactly who I am talking about," Stiles said. "How do you know them?"

"I think the better question is, how do you know them?" Mr. Argent asked, leaning forward and clasping his hands together.

"They are my girlfriend's parents," Stiles said.

"You know Charlotte Warner?" Mr. Argent asked, narrowing his eyes.

"How do you know Charlotte?" Scott asked, noticing that his best friend got quiet at the mention of her name.

"Michael and Haley were two of the best hunters I have ever came across," Mr. Argent said. "They made a lot of enemies though. Enemies that got them killed in the end."

"Do you know of anyone that would want revenge on them? That would go as far as to kidnap their daughter?" Stiles asked.

"Has something happened to Charlotte?" Mr. Argent asked. Stiles noticed his voice got tenser and that he sat up a little taller.

"Mr. Argent, correct me if I'm wrong but you seem a little more invested in Charlotte than you should be. You seem to really care about her," Stiles said.

"I do care about her. Very much so," Mr. Argent said and then let out a sigh. "She's my niece."

"She's your what?" Stiles asked. He looked over at Scott and could see a familiar look of surprise on his face.

"Charlotte's mom was my wife's sister," Mr. Argent said.

"Were they close?" Stiles asked. "Why didn't you take in Charlotte when they died?"

"Stiles," Mr. Argent sighed. "It is a lot more complicated than you think."

"You know she was bounced around in the foster system? No one ever adopted her," Stiles said. He could feel the anger starting to rise in him and he had to remind himself to take a deep breath.

"Before Charlotte's parents died, they made it clear that they did not want her to grow up a hunter. They wanted their daughter to have the chance at a normal life," Mr. Argent explained. "If we would have taken her in, then she would have been exposed to our life and that is the opposite of what they wanted for her."

"Do you have any idea who could be doing this? Any idea who would want to hurt her?" Scott asked.

"I have an idea," Mr. Argent nodded. "It is the same guy who has been wanting revenge for years. The brother of the guy her parents killed."

 **. . .**

"Charlotte is Allison's cousin?" Lydia asked, her eyes widening in surprise.

"It would appear that way," Scott nodded.

"Allison never mentioned a cousin," Lydia said.

"She didn't know," Stiles said. "Charlotte's parents wanted her to grow up away from this life. They wanted her to have a chance at a normal life."

"Is Argent going to help us?" Malia asked.

"He said he is going to use some of his contacts to see if they have any ideas on where Charlotte may be," Stiles said. "He is going to be in touch."

"So what do we do now?" Kira asked. "Where do we look for her now?"

"I don't know," Scott shook his head. "She could be anywhere."

"Do you think she's still alive?' Malia asked.

"Malia!" Kira shrieked and reached out to swat her arm. Everyone looked over at Stiles and noticed that he was looking off in the distance.

"What?" Malia asked, she looked over at Stiles and had the decency to look slightly ashamed. "I'm sorry but someone needed to ask it."

"I'm choosing to believe that she is still alive," Stiles said.

"Stiles is right," Scott quickly added. "They wouldn't want her dead, they would want to make her suffer for what her parents did."

"Charlotte is tough," Lydia insisted. "She can handle just about anything life throws at her."

"Yeah," Stiles nodded and then let out a long sigh. He knew that his girlfriend was tough but how long could she hold on? Where was she?

 **. . .**

Charlotte wiggled her wrist again and felt like the ropes were finally starting to budge. She could feel some of the circulation starting to come back and she knew that her wrists were almost free. She could do this. She could get herself out of these restraints. She was strong and she was tough. She did not need someone to help her get out of this. She was able to do it on her own. She just needed to find the will and strength. She was exhausted, she was malnourished and she was lacking water. She felt completely dehydrated.

Something inside of her told her that she needed to do this though. There was a strong part of her that gave her the motivation she needed. Maybe it had something to do with her mom and dad. Something about their memory helped her fight the exhaustion she was currently battling. She finally felt one wrist break free and then the other. She quickly made work of her ankles and then stood up. The moment she stood up, her legs gave out and she dropped down to the ground.

"Is she in there?" The voice from the other day asked. Charlotte widened her eyes and looked around the room for an escape.

"Yes," Eric growled. "Do you want to see her?"

"No I don't want to see her," he snapped. "I don't want any part of this. When are you going to get it through your thick skull that this is a terrible idea?"

"Her parents killed my brother!" Eric yelled. "She has to pay."

"Have you ever met Scott McCall or Stiles Stilinski?" The voice demanded.

"No," Eric said. "I'm not afraid of them."

"Well you should be," he insisted.

"Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't do," Eric snapped.

Charlotte had another one of those moments where she questioned everything she knew about her boyfriend and his friends. Why did it sound like they were so threatening? Why were people so afraid of them? What had they done growing up? She saw a window in the corner and bit her lip. She quietly creeped towards it and then realized that it was open. She used all the strength that she had to pull herself up onto the windowsill and then was able to successfully crawl through the window. The cold breeze hit her fast and it was almost a relief from the stuffy room she was just in. She looked around and had no idea where she was. She needed to find help, she needed to find Stiles.

 **. . .**

"You think the woods was the right place to go?" Lydia asked, looking around at all of the trees and dirt. "Do you really think he would hide her in the woods?"

"You never know," Stiles said as he flicked on his flashlight. "It's a start."

"We'll go this way," Scott said and then gestured in the opposite direction. He took off with Kira and Malia, leaving Stiles alone with Lydia.

"She has to be out here somewhere," Stiles mumbled. The two started to walk and it was mostly silent. The leaves were rustling under their feet and Lydia looked over at her friend and saw the determined look on his face.

"How are you?' Lydia finally asked. She winced because that was a terrible question to ask right now.

"What?' Stiles asked, turning to face her.

"I know," Lydia sighed and rolled her eyes at herself. "That was a horrible question. I know if this was Parrish I would be a wreck right now."

"You two seem happy," Stiles said.

"We are," Lydia nodded and smiled. "I really love him."

"Good," Stiles said and then managed a smile. "You deserve to be happy. I'm glad he makes you so happy."

"Thanks Stiles," Lydia smiled at him. "I can see how happy Charlotte makes you. I'm glad you found someone as amazing as her."

"I never thought it was possible to be this in love with another person," Stiles admitted. "I know that when I'm with her, I'm looking at my future."

"We're going to find her," Lydia insisted. She stopped and rested a hand on his arm. "You two are going to have your future. The two of you will find your way back to each other."

"What if she never forgives me?" Stiles asked.

"For what?" Lydia asked.

"Hiding all of this from her," Stiles said. "When she finds out that I knew all about this world, she is going to be so mad at me. She may never forgive me."

"She will," Lydia nodded. She could see the uncertain look on his face and pulled him into a hug. "We are going to get her back."

 **. . .**

Charlotte had to stop and rest against a tree. She was having a hard time catching her breath and she was exhausted. She could feel the fatigue from the lack of water and food starting to catch up to her. Her legs were jelly and felt like they were a second from giving out for good. She looked around and realized that she was in the woods. It was dark and her eyes were bleary. She ran a hand through her knotty hair and took a deep breath. Just a few more steps, that's all she needed right now. Her feet were completely bare and they were starting to ache but she could do this. She could find the strength.

That's when she saw it, she saw a light. Two different lights were moving in all different directions and she sucked in a breath. Eric must have realized that she escaped. He and his friend must have discovered the empty room and went out looking for her. She saw the lights getting closer and she hid behind the tree. She bit her lip and closed her eyes for a second, this was it. They were going to catch her. When she opened her eyes, she saw the lights only inches away from her. She peeked her head around the tree and the light connected with her face. She saw the face before he saw her and relief filled her.

"Stiles," Charlotte said. Her voice was weak and her whole body ached but the sight of her boyfriend made her feel better. Stiles quickly looked up at the sound of her voice and dropped the flashlight he was holding.

"Charlotte!" Stiles breathed out a sigh of relief and quickly rushed forward to hug her. He grabbed her in his arms and pulled her close to his body. She let out a painful gasp but quickly relaxed in his touch. She knew that there was so much to talk about but for right now she felt safe. He pulled back and rested a hand on her cheek, causing her to wince. "Are you okay? Where were you?"

Stiles inspected her and could see the exhaustion and bruises all over her. Most of the left side of her face was bruised and her left eye was barely staying open. Her arms had bruises from where someone grabbed her. The bottom of her dress was ripped and her hair was sticking out all over the place. Her face was pale and she looked like she was completely worn out from lack of sleep.

"I don't know," Charlotte shook her head and then all of a sudden the world started to spin. She reached out and grabbed his arm. "Stiles," she mumbled.

"Charlotte?" Stiles raised an eyebrow and then he saw her eyes roll back into her head. She collapsed in his arms and her entire body went limp. He fell to the ground with her and ran his hand over her cheek. He shook her slightly but saw no movement. "Charlotte!" Stiles yelled but she remained completely still in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 8**

Charlotte slowly opened her eyes and then winced at the shooting pain in her head. She immediately closed her eyes again to try and will the pain away. It took her another few minutes before she decided that it was probably best to keep her eyes open and to adjust to the light. She blinked a couple of times and waited for her green eyes to come into focus. When they did, she realized she was in a hospital room. She looked down to see her left wrist in a splint and an IV in her right hand. She heard the drip from where the fluids were pumping through her system. Her left eye felt heavy and her head felt like one giant bump.

She looked around the hospital room and realized that it was completely empty. She was hoping that when she opened her eyes for the first time that Stiles would be sitting there waiting for her. She bit her lip and for some reason felt tears start to fill her eyes. It was the first time since she was taken that she allowed herself to cry. They started off slow and then they quickly started to run down her face. She lifted the hand with the IV in it and covered her mouth to suppress a sob from escaping. She heard her hospital door open and saw Stiles walking through.

"Charlotte," Stiles breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw her eyes opened but it quickly turned into a frown when he saw the tears running down her face. "Oh Charlotte," he whispered and rushed over to her side. He sat on the edge of the bed and gently reached out to cup her cheek. He brushed his thumb under her eye and felt his heart break at the sight of how broken she looked.

"What happened?" Charlotte asked, a sob escaping her.

"Charlotte," Stiles shook his head but was interrupted from talking more when Melissa McCall walked into the room.

"Charlotte," Melissa smiled and walked over to the bed. Stiles quickly stood up but stayed right next to her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like my head weighs four hundred pounds," Charlotte slightly chuckled and then winced slightly. Stiles smiled sympathetically at his girlfriend and then watched as his best friend's mom did a complete exam of her. He rested a hand on her shoulder and could see her wince slightly at his touch. He brushed it off as pain instead of fear of him touching her.

"So, how is she?" Stiles asked, breaking the silence in the room.

"She will survive," Melissa smiled at Charlotte and rested a gentle hand on the girls shoulder. "I recommend lots of rest. A good movie and tub of ice cream is my idea of the perfect cure."

"Thanks Mrs. McCall," Charlotte smiled sweetly at her.

"You're going to be okay honey," Melissa promised. "You're a tough one."

"She really is," Stiles nodded in agreement and smiled at his girlfriend. She half smiled at him and then looked down at her wrist. Melissa could notice the tension between the two and quickly excused herself from the room. She closed the door behind her and it fell silent between Charlotte and Stiles.

"How did this happen?" Charlotte asked, finally breaking the silence. "What happened?"

"Charlotte," Stiles whispered.

"They mentioned your name," Charlotte said.

"Who did?" Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The man who took me. I think his name was Eric or something," Charlotte shrugged. "The other guy said that it was a bad idea taking me because of you and Scott."

"Oh boy," Stiles muttered and then stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"How do they know you?" Charlotte asked. "How did they know who I was? Why did they want to hurt me so bad?"

"I don't think this is the place for this conversation," Stiles insisted.

"So you do know what's going on?" Charlotte asked.

"I wanted to protect you from all of this," Stiles said. "I didn't want you to get wrapped up in this world."

"In what world?" Charlotte asked, frustration filling her.

"The supernatural world," Stiles said. He looked over and could see the skepticism and confusion on her face. He knew that he was about to completely change her views on everything and he could only hope that it did not ruin their relationship in the process.

 **. . .**

"Can I get you anything?" Stiles asked.

"No," Charlotte shook her head and then rested her head on one of the pillows on their couch.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Stiles asked.

He was keeping a good distance from her but he wanted nothing more than to rush over and hold her hand. He wanted her to yell at him or cry. He wanted some kind of reaction. Charlotte had been released from the hospital shortly after their conversation about the supernatural world and she had barely said two words to him. She listened as he talked and then went completely silent. He was hoping for a different reaction but so far, he got nothing from her.

"No," Charlotte mumbled and then closed her eyes. They both heard the doorbell ring and Stiles groaned. Of course someone would decide to show up right now. He looked over at her once more and saw her eyes still closed, so he walked over to open the door. He swung it open with a frustrated groan and saw his friends standing on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked.

"We wanted to see Charlotte," Scott said. "My mom told me that she got released so we figured it would be best to come straight here."

"Is she asleep?" Lydia asked. She looked past Stiles and could see Charlotte lying down on the couch.

"Not really," Stiles said. "She's not really talking right now."

"Why?" Malia asked.

"I told her everything," Stiles said.

"Even about her parents?" Kira asked, eyes wide.

"Even that part," Stiles nodded.

"I'm assuming she didn't take it well?" Lydia asked. She felt a wave of sympathy for her new friend because she knew how much this was to process.

"She won't talk to me about it," Stiles said and then looked over at Charlotte. Her eyes were closed and she was curled into herself. It looked like she was trying to protect herself from the world.

"Well then let us," Malia said and then pushed past Stiles. Stiles quickly protested but it was too late, she was already in. "Hey Charlotte." Charlotte quickly opened her eyes and saw Stiles and his friends all standing in front of her. She quickly sat up and moved down the couch away from them.

"I-" Charlotte stuttered and her eyes widened. They could see the panic on her face and Stiles walked over towards her. He reached out to touch her but she flinched at his touch.

"You don't have to be scared," Scott insisted.

"You're a werewolf," Charlotte mumbled. "You're like that guy who kidnapped me."

"I'm not," Scott quickly shook his head but he could see it was no use.

"They mentioned you," Charlotte said. "They were afraid of you. They were afraid of you and Stiles."

"Charlotte," Stiles sighed but she quickly stood up.

"I don't know anything about what my parents did," Charlotte shook her head and her voice shook. Everyone felt like their hearts were breaking because she looked truly terrified. "I don't know why they would kill someone. I don't even know what it means to be a hunter."

"We aren't going to hurt you," Kira insisted. "We are here to help you."

"You can't help me," Charlotte said. Her eyes welled with tears and she ran her fingers through her hair. "No one can help."

"Don't say that," Stiles insisted. He tried to walk closer to her but she just took another step back.

"You can't help," Charlotte said and then rushed out of the living room. She slammed the bedroom door closed behind her and Stiles quickly walked over to it. He jiggled the handle but it was locked. He rested his forehead against the door and closed his eyes.

"Charlotte," Stiles pleaded. "Please, let me in."

Everyone waited to hear her response but it was completely silent. Stiles kept his head against the door and they could hear Charlotte's sobs from out here. They knew that it was going to be bad when she found out, they knew she would freak out but this was a new kind of bad. The trauma from being kidnapped on top of finding out the truth about her family was a lot for one person to handle. They knew she needed time but they all hoped for Stiles sake, that she didn't completely push him away.

 **. . .**

"Just a coffee please," Charlotte said to the barista. He nodded and then looked at her bruised face before turning to get her drink. She sighed and tried to push her hair in front of her face to hide some of the bruises but it was no use. They were on complete display for everyone to see.

"Here you are," the barista said and then thanked her after she paid. She turned to walk out of the coffee shop but decided to just sit here instead. She didn't want to walk around and have more people stare at her face wondering what was wrong with her. She had worn a sweatshirt to cover the bruises on her arms but her brace was bulking out at the bottom.

"Excuse me," a deep voice stopped in front of her table and Charlotte immediately tensed. She quickly looked up but let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it wasn't Eric. "You're Charlotte, right?"

"How do you know my name?" Charlotte asked, her voice tense and nervous.

"I'm not sure if your parents ever mentioned me but I'm Christopher Argent," Mr. Argent introduced and then gestured towards the seat in front of her. She nodded and then he took a seat, placing his own coffee on the table.

"I recognize you," Charlotte admitted.

"You do?" Mr. Argent raised an eyebrow and couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face.

"Yeah," Charlotte nodded. "I found a picture of you when I was going through some of their stuff a few years ago."

"I didn't think they had any pictures of me," Mr. Argent mumbled and Charlotte raised an eyebrow.

"Were you a friend of theirs?" Charlotte asked.

"You could say that," Mr. Argent nodded.

"Look," Charlotte said. "I don't mean to be rude, but if you have something you need to tell me about them could you just tell me? I've had enough people close to me lie to me and deceive me all of my life."

"I'm your uncle," Mr. Argent said.

"What?" Charlotte widened her eyes and felt her jaw drop slightly. "I didn't know my parents had any siblings."

"Your mom was my wife's sister," Mr. Argent explained.

"Does your wife know you're telling me this?" Charlotte asked.

"She died a few years back. My daughter too," Mr. Argent said. Charlotte could see the pain in his eyes and felt her heart clench.

"I'm so sorry," Charlotte whispered. "That's awful."

"Stiles found me," Mr. Argent said.

"Did he?" Charlotte mumbled.

"He told me about your situation," Mr. Argent said. "If you want to learn how to be a hunter, then I'm here to help. I will train you."

"What?" Charlotte raised an eyebrow and then quickly shook her head. "No way. I don't want anything to do with all of this. I want to stay far away from it."

"Charlotte-" Mr. Argent started but she cut him off.

"Look," Charlotte stood up and shrugged her shoulders. "I appreciate you wanting to help and if you want to get to know me on a family level then awesome. I just can't do this though. I don't want to be a part of this world at all." She said and then quickly rushed out of the coffee shop before he could get another word in.

 **. . .**

"Hey," Stiles said. He walked into their bedroom and saw her sitting on the edge of the bed. Charlotte was holding a picture frame in her hands and when he got closer he could see it was her parents.

"They lied to me," Charlotte said. "They let me live my life thinking it was all an act. That I was just some normal girl."

"Charlotte-" Stiles started but she kept talking.

"Everyone has lied to me my whole life. Everyone I have ever loved has lied to me," Charlotte said and then looked up. He could see that her eyes were full of tears. "Including you."

"I wanted to tell you," Stiles insisted.

"Then why didn't you?" Charlotte asked. "Why did you keep this from me?"

"I wanted to protect you!" Stiles said.

"Protect me?" Charlotte repeated and then tossed the picture frame on the bed before standing up. "You were trying to protect me by hiding the truth from me? I could have been prepared for all of this but instead you decided I was too weak to handle the truth."

"That is not what I said," Stiles shook his head.

"How long did you know?" Charlotte asked.

"Know what?" Stiles asked.

"How long did you know about my mom and dad?" Charlotte asked. "Did you know before I was kidnapped?"

"Charlotte," Stiles whispered.

"Did you know before he took me? Have you known the entire time we've been together who I was?" Charlotte asked.

"I just found out," Stiles said. "I didn't know who you were when I met you."

"When did you find out?" Charlotte asked.

"A little over a week ago," Stiles said.

"You knew before he took me," Charlotte whispered. "You went to sleep next to me every night knowing the truth about my parents."

"I was going to tell you," Stiles insisted. He reached out to grab her hand but she snatched it away from him.

"Did everyone else know before I did too?" Charlotte asked. "Did you tell them before I was kidnapped?"

"Yes," Stiles nodded. "They were helping me look up information on your parents."

"Wow," Charlotte mumbled. She brushed away a tear and then quickly walked over to the closet. She took out a duffle bag and started to throw some of her stuff in it.

"Woah!" Stiles exclaimed and rushed over to her side. "What are you doing? You can't leave!"

"There is no way that I'm staying here with you," Charlotte shook her head.

"We can fix this," Stiles insisted. "We can work this out."

"No we can't," Charlotte said. "I can't be around you right now."

"Don't do this," Stiles pleaded. Charlotte looked at him once more and then quickly left the bedroom without another word. Stiles heard the front door slam behind her and he fell to the ground. He reached into his pocket and took out the small velvet box. He opened the top as he felt a tear trickle down his face. Looking back at him was a beautiful diamond ring.

 **. . .**

"I'm coming!" A voice called out. Charlotte anxiously rocked on her heels and ran her fingers through her hair. The front door swung open and she was met with a surprised face. "Charlotte."

"Hi," Charlotte whispered.

"What are you doing here?" Mr. Argent asked. "Are you okay? You don't look okay."

"Can I stay here?" Charlotte asked. She knew that she probably looked a mess right now. Her face was blotchy and her eyes blood shot from crying. "I don't know where else to go."

"Of course you can," Mr. Argent said before he opened the door further. "Come on in."

"There's one more thing," Charlotte said once she was inside. She turned to face her uncle and saw that he had an eyebrow raised in question.

"What's that?" Mr. Argent asked.

"I want you to teach me how to be a hunter," Charlotte said


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 9**

Stiles let out a long yawn and then instinctively reached out towards Charlotte's side of the bed. His hand hit the empty spot and he immediately opened his eyes in panic. The panic left within a second when he remembered that she was safe. She was home and the doctor had given her clean bill of health except for a couple of bumps and bruises. That's when it all hit him. She left him. Charlotte broke up with him the night before. She was gone and he wasn't sure what he could do to fix it.

He sat up in bed and ran his fingers through his hair. He slowly swung his legs around the side of the bed and rested his elbows on the tops of his legs. As he relieved the night before, he buried his face in his hands. How could he just let her walk away? Where did she go? Was she safe? He knew overthinking was only going to make it worse but he couldn't help it. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours and he already missed her like crazy.

When Stiles first met Charlotte he never expected to fall for her as fast as he did. He was convinced after his break-up with Lydia that he was never going to meet someone who ever made him feel that way again but Charlotte had proven him wrong every single day. She was incredibly kind, she was fierce, she was absolutely gorgeous, she was one of the hardest working people he had ever met and she never expected anything to be handed to her. She always told him that if she wanted something done, then she was going to get it done her way. She understood him in a way that he never thought possible and she believed in him to no end.

After about a year of dating, Stiles knew that Charlotte was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He knew that he wanted to spend every single day for the rest of his life with her by his side. He wanted to have kids with her and build a life with her. Now everything seemed so uncertain. He saw the small velvet box holding the engagement ring he intended to give her staring at him from the nightstand. He opened the drawer and tossed it inside, unable to look at in any longer. He needed to get her back. He needed to do whatever it took to win her back. Stiles wasn't always certain about a lot in life but the one thing he was sure of was that life without Charlotte was no life at all.

 **. . .**

"Why aren't you answering your phone?" Scott asked. He raised an eyebrow at his best friend after taking in his appearance. His hair was sticking out all over the place. His eyes were bloodshot and had dark circles under them. He looked like he had barely gotten any sleep the night before. "Why do you look so terrible?"

"Thanks a lot," Stiles rolled his eyes. He turned to walk away and Scott took it as his cue to just come inside. He closed the front door behind him and followed his best friend into the living room.

"What are you eating?" Scott asked. Stiles was sitting on the couch and had his feet up on the coffee table. There was bag of potato chips on his stomach and a coffee mug next to him. "Are you eating potato chips for breakfast?"

"So?" Stiles shrugged. "It gets the job done. I was hungry and now I'm not. Mission accomplished."

"Is Charlotte still sleeping?" Scott asked.

"Wouldn't know," Stiles shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked and then looked towards the bedroom.

"There's no point in looking towards the bedroom," Stiles said after noticing his gaze. "She's not in there."

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked, quickly looking at his best friend. "Did something happen to her? Is she okay?"

"Is she okay?" Stiles repeated. "She's the opposite of okay, Scott. She's terrified and feels like the whole world has been lying to her. Everyone she loves has kept a secret from her at one time or another, including me."

"This takes time to process," Scott insisted. "She will come around."

"She broke up with me," Stiles said and the words sent a miserable feeling through his body. He felt so empty at the moment.

"She what?" Scott widened his eyes and then walked over to sit on the couch.

"She broke up with me last night and then she left," Stiles explained. "She just packed a bag and walked out the front door."

"Where did she go?" Scott asked.

"I have no idea," Stiles shook his head. He tossed the bag of potato chips onto the coffee table, suddenly feeling sick, and sat up straight. "She just left me and didn't even tell me where she was going."

"I think that's because she didn't want you to follow," Scott said.

"I have a ring," Stiles said, completely ignoring his best friends comment. "I have a ring and I was going to propose to her. Then she got kidnapped and everything went to crap."

"You'll get her back," Scott insisted. "She loves you. She is just confused right now and needs time to clear her mind. Plus she was kidnapped so she is a little on edge.

"I can't lose her," Stiles said and then shook his head. "I don't know what I would do if she never forgave me."

"She will," Scott promised. "She will forgive you and you will get her back."

"How do you know that?" Stiles asked, the doubt evident in his tone.

"Because you two are meant to be," Scott said.

 **. . .**

"Good morning," Mr. Argent said when he saw Charlotte walk into the kitchen that morning.

"Morning," Charlotte greeted and offered a kind smile.

"There is a pot of coffee," Mr. Argent pointed to the pot of fresh coffee and then placed the newspaper on the table. "How did you sleep?"

"Okay," Charlotte shrugged. She poured herself a cup of coffee and then sat at the kitchen table with him.

"Is it broken?" Mr. Argent asked, gesturing towards her wrist that was wrapped up in a splint. Charlotte placed a protective hand on her wrist and shook her head.

"No," Charlottes said. "Just sprained. I should have it off within a week or two."

"Then we will start your training then," Mr. Argent said.

"Why wait so long?" Charlotte asked.

"I need you to be in your best shape. You need to be prepared," Mr. Argent said.

"Was I ever going to find out?" Charlotte asked, twirling the mug around in front of her. "Was someone ever going to tell me about my parents?"

"They didn't want you to know," Mr. Argent shook his head.

"Why not?" Charlotte asked. "Didn't I have the right to know about my family history? What I was destined to become?"

"They wanted to keep you safe," Mr. Argent said.

"Safe?" Charlotte repeated and then shook her head. She gestured to her face and then wrist. "I would say they did the opposite of keeping me safe."

"They did what they thought was right," Mr. Argent said.

"You had a daughter you said?" Charlotte asked and then took a sip of her coffee.

"Allison," Mr. Argent nodded.

"Did you say Allison?" Charlotte asked. She remembered that Stiles mentioned a friend from high school named Allison that passed away.

"She was a friend of Stiles," Mr. Argent said after noticing the look on her face. "She and Scott used to date."

"So she was my age then," Charlotte whispered. "I had a cousin my age and I never knew about her."

"There is a lot for you to learn," Mr. Argent said.

 **. . .**

"Is Charlotte here?" Stiles asked as soon as Lydia opened the front door.

"What?" Lydia asked and then shook her head. "No, she isn't."

"Crap," Stiles sighed.

"Come in," Lydia gestured him inside and then closed the door behind her. Stiles saw Parrish sitting at the kitchen table and nodded at him.

"Hey Stiles," Parrish said. He joined Stiles and Lydia in the living room and could see that something was clearly bothering their guest.

"Why would you think Charlotte is here?" Lydia asked. "Did you two have a fight or something?"

"She broke up with me last night," Stiles sighed and then ran a hand over his tired face. He could see the surprised looks on both of their faces and that the couple shared a look. "I know that she doesn't really know anyone here and that the two of you are friends now. I figured if she would go anywhere, it would be here. Clearly I was wrong."

"I'm so sorry Stiles," Lydia whispered and rested a hand on his arm.

"I have no idea where she could have gone," Stiles said.

"Lydia was mentioning that Argent is her uncle," Parrish chimed in. "Do you think it's possible she went there?"

"She said she wanted to stay away from this world," Stiles said. "I can't imagine her running to someone that is right in the middle of it."

"He's her family though," Parrish said. "Whether he has been there or not, he's someone that knew her parents. She may be looking for some kind of comfort and is hoping that he will give it to her."

"He might be right," Lydia agreed with her boyfriend. "Argent has always been the strong type. Maybe she is looking for someone to give her some strength right now."

"It makes sense," Stiles nodded and then rested his head in his hands. "Everything is such a mess right now. I can't help but blame myself for this."

"It's not your fault Stiles," Lydia insisted.

"I'm the one who wanted to move back here," Stiles said. He lifted his and looked at his two friends. They could both see the pain in his eyes and then unshed tears. "I put her right in the middle of this whole world."

 **. . .**

Charlotte decided to take a walk and clear her mind. Her head was feeling foggy and she thought some fresh air might do her some good. She pulled the hoodie that she was wearing closer to her body when a gust of wind hit her and then closed her eyes as a cool breeze hit her face. She lifted the hood up and sat down on a nearby rock. It was overlooking a lake and she relished the silence. It gave her the chance to think.

She missed Stiles. She knew it had only been twenty-four hours but she missed him more than she thought possible. She thought she would be able to clear her mind of him but she had been delusional to think that was even slightly possible. He was a part of her and who she was. He was more than just a boyfriend to her, he was her best friend in the whole world. He was the person she told everything to and the one she looked to for comfort.

Now it felt like all of that comfort was gone. She felt like a piece of her and Stiles was gone. How was she supposed to trust him anymore? How was she supposed to believe another word that he said to her? She felt like all trust between them was hanging by a single thread and at any second it could completely snap. He knew about her parents and hid the truth from her. He let her go on believing that they died in a car accident for no reason. How did she move past that? How did she forgive him for all the lies about him and his friends? She suddenly heard footsteps behind her and she quickly turned around to see Scott walking in her direction.

"Hey," Scott said.

"What are you doing here?" Charlotte asked and then turned back to face the lake.

"This was my place to come and brood when I was in high school," Scott said. He walked over and took a seat near her, making sure to keep some space between them. He didn't want to push her and make her even more uncomfortable.

"Oh," Charlotte mumbled.

"I heard about you and Stiles," Scott said.

"If you're here to try and fix it then you can save your time," Charlotte said before turning to look at him. "Nothing is going to fix this."

"He wanted to tell you everything," Scott said.

"Then he should have," Charlotte said. "He should have just told me the truth from the beginning."

"He was afraid of how you were going to react," Scott explained. "He was afraid that he was going to lose you forever."

"So he thought lying to me was the solution?" Charlotte asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He was trying to protect you," Scott said.

"Well we see how well that worked out," Charlotte said. Both of their eyes shifted to her wrist and then they looked at each other again.

"Stiles is one of the most loyal people you will ever meet, Charlotte. He would do anything for the people he loves. If Stiles didn't tell you the truth it's not because he was trying to hurt you. If you knew how much you were hurting, it would kill him. It is killing him," Scott said. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to him."

"I can't just forget everything that happened," Charlotte said and felt her eyes well with tears. "All I want is to erase this last week and go back to how everything was between us but I can't."

"You should talk to him," Scott insisted. "Let him explain."

"I don't know if I can," Charlotte shook her head and then brushed away a fallen tear. "It's all too much."

"This is a lot to process," Scott nodded. "We all kind of threw this at you at once. It's going to take you time to process but we aren't the bad guys. We are the good ones."

"I want to believe you," Charlotte whispered.

"You will," Scott said and then stood up. "Stiles is by far the best person I've ever met and he really loves you. Don't give up on him Charlotte. Give him a chance to fix this." He said and then left Charlotte alone with her thoughts.

 **. . .**

"I think one knock would have sufficed," Mr. Argent raised an eyebrow after opening the front door. "You didn't need to knock repeatedly."

"I was afraid you wouldn't hear me," Stiles shrugged.

"I think the house down the block heard you," Mr. Argent said. "What are you doing here, Stiles?"

"Is she here?" Stiles asked. "Did Charlotte come here?"

"She did," Mr. Argent nodded. "She showed up last night. She was a wreck."

"Well is she here?" Stiles asked, anxiously looking past him.

"No," Mr. Argent shook his head. "She went for a walk to clear her head."

"Crap," Stiles sighed and then rubbed the back of his head.

"She asked me to train her," Mr. Argent said. "She asked me to teach her how to be a hunter."

"She did?" Stiles asked, widening his eyes. "She said she didn't want anything to do with this world."

"Well something changed her mind," Mr. Argent said. "Why don't you try calling her?"

"I've done that," Stiles sighed. "Like a million times."

"Then just give her space. She just went through something terrible and found a whole lot of new information. She needs time to comprehend it all," Mr. Argent said.

"Thanks for taking her in," Stiles said and then walked down the front steps after exchanging goodbyes.

"Stiles," Charlotte widened her green eyes when she saw him walking down the street in her direction. Stiles looked up and let out a breath of relief.

"Charlotte," Stiles whispered. He rushed towards her but stopped when he got right in front of her.

"How did you know I was here?" Charlotte asked.

"Lucky guess," Stiles shrugged and half smiled. Charlotte nodded and then awkwardly looked down. "How's the wrist?"

"Good," Charlotte shrugged. "It hurts but it's going to be okay."

"How are you?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles," Charlotte whispered and then shook her head.

"I hate this," Stiles said. "I hate not being with you. I hate the fact that you can't even look at me."

"What do you want me to say?" Charlotte asked, finally lifting her head to meet his eyes.

"Tell me that you still love me," Stiles said. "Tell me that there is still some kind of hope for us. Tell me that you don't hate me."

"I don't hate you," Charlotte insisted. "I could never hate you."

"Do you at least still love me?" Stiles asked, desperation filling his voice.

"Of course I still love you," Charlotte said.

"Then why can't we be together?" Stiles asked. He reached out to grab her hand and was relieved when she let him.

"Every time I close my eyes, so many different images swarm through them. I can't go to sleep without have horrifying nightmares. I always dream of him killing me this time and you just standing there watching it happen," Charlotte admitted and she brushed away a tear.

"Charlotte," Stiles shook his head and felt his heart break. She was clearly struggling and it killed him to see. It was killing him to know that there was nothing he could do to help her.

"I want to believe that you had a good reason for not telling me but right now I'm not seeing it," Charlotte said. "I always thought the two of us told each other everything but I was wrong. I told you everything, Stiles. I told you my deepest secrets and my biggest fears."

"I tell you everything," Stiles insisted. He took a step closer and cupped her cheek in his hand. She closed her eyes for a second and rested her head against his hand before shaking her head.

"No you don't," Charlotte whispered.

"Charlotte. Please don't walk away from us," Stiles pleaded.

"I'm sorry," Charlotte said. "This is the way things are now between us."

"I don't want this," Stiles said. "I want us to be together."

"Then you should have been honest with me," Charlotte said. She slowly pulled her hand out of his and then took a step back.

"Tell me how to fix this," Stiles pleaded. "Tell me what I need to do."

"I don't know what you can do," Charlotte shook her head. "I don't know how you can fix this for me."

"I'm going to," Stiles insisted. "I am going to fix us. You and I are meant to be together. I am going to figure out a way to make this up to you."

"Goodbye Stiles," Charlotte whispered. Stiles watched as she turned and walked up the stairs to the house. She looked back at him once more before opening the door and going inside. He let out a shaky sigh before turning and walking down the street. He was going to fix this. He was going to win her back.

"Hello Stiles," he looked up at the chilling voice that he would recognize anywhere.

"Peter Hale," Stiles said. "What are you doing here?"

"I may be able to help you with your situation," Peter said and then gestured towards the door that Charlotte just walked through.

"Stay away from her," Stiles snapped.

"Oh please," Peter rolled his eyes. "Your threats mean nothing to me. Especially when I could care less about your little girlfriend."

"Then what do you want?" Stiles asked. He could feel the irritation inside of him growing by the second.

"I know who kidnapped your girlfriend," Peter said. Stiles felt his hands ball up into fists and the anger fill his body. "I can help you find the guy who hurt your pretty girlfriend."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 10**

"Charlotte!" Stiles exclaimed and widened his eyes in surprise. Charlotte turned around, startled by his voice and almost dropped the dress she was holding.

"Stiles," Charlotte grabbed onto her chest and took a deep breath. She raised an eyebrow and looked over at the clock. "What are you doing here? I thought for sure you would be at work."

"I came home for my lunch break," Stiles explained.

"Oh," Charlotte nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked.

"I'm picking up a few dresses," Charlotte said.

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"I'm going back to work tomorrow," Charlotte said. "My vacation time is up."

"Surely they understand you weren't just hiding away on a beach somewhere," Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"They do," Charlotte nodded. "They said I could have more time but I wanted to go back to work."

"Is that a good idea?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles," Charlotte sighed and then held the few dresses she was holding close to her chest.

"Are you ready?" Stiles asked. He looked her over and could see that the bruising on her face was almost completely gone but she still had the splint on.

"Yes," Charlotte nodded. "I'm going crazy just sitting around and doing nothing."

"When do you get the brace off?" Stiles asked.

"I go for a checkup in two days," Charlotte said.

"I could go with you," Stiles suggested. "I could be there with you."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Charlotte shook her head. She had to look away because the look of defeat on his face was almost too much for her heart to handle. She gestured towards the door and started to walk that way. "I should go."

"Wait," Stiles said and held out a hand. Charlotte raised an eyebrow and stopped in her tracks. "I need to ask you something."

"Okay," Charlotte nodded.

"It's about your kidnapping," Stiles hesitantly said. Charlotte swallowed hard and shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

"What about it?" Charlotte asked, her voice tense.

"Was there more than one person there?" Stiles asked. "Was there someone other than the guy who took you there?"

"Yes," Charlotte nodded. "There was the guy who was warning him about you and Scott."

"Did you ever get a good look at him?" Stiles asked. "Would you know who he was if you saw him again?"

"Why are you asking me this?" Charlotte asked.

"Someone reached out to me," Stiles said. "Some I knew from high school said he knows about the guy who took you. He knows how to find him."

"Who?" Charlotte asked. She felt chills fill her body and she suddenly felt really cold. "Who is he?"

"His name is Peter," Stiles said. "Peter Hale."

"I've never heard that name before," Charlotte shook her head. "I don't know anyone by the name of Peter."

"Would you recognize his voice if you heard it?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles stop," Charlotte pleaded. "Please stop this."

"I want to help you," Stiles said. "I want to find this guy who did this to you."

"Don't you think I want that to? Don't you think I want the guy who hurt me and killed my parents to be brought to justice?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm sorry," Stiles said and shook his head. "I shouldn't have pushed."

"I should go," Charlotte said before turning to leave the bedroom.

"You can have the house," Stiles said.

"What?" Charlotte asked, stopping and turning around to face him.

"You can stay here. I'll go somewhere else," Stiles said. He hated being in the house without her. It filled him with an emptiness that he longed to get rid of.

"That's okay," Charlotte shook her head. "Staying here would be too hard without you."

"Charlotte," Stiles whispered but she turned and left the house before he could finish his sentence.

 **. . .**

"Why should I trust you?" Stiles asked.

"Because I'm the only chance you have at catching this guy," Peter said in a bored tone.

"Why do you want to help us?" Scott chimed in.

"Eric is a loose cannon. He has no control over his emotions and all he can see his revenge. He needs to be stopped before he gets tons of people killed," Peter explained.

"Well where do you think he is?" Stiles asked. "Where should we look?"

"We don't go to him," Peter said. "He will come to us."

"And how do you intend for that to happen?" Stiles asked. "Are you just going to send him a text and say to meet you here?"

"Patience," Peter rolled his eyes.

"I'm running out of patience!" Stiles snapped. Scott rested a hand on his best friend's shoulder and forced him to sit down.

"How do you plan on getting him here?" Scott asked, taking a much calmer tone.

"I will offer him the one thing he wants most," Peter said.

"You don't mean," Scott shook his head.

"I will offer him Charlotte," Peter said.

"You have lost your mind!" Stiles exclaimed and jumped up from where he was sitting. "We are not going to just hand over Charlotte. We are not using her as bait. This guy has tortured her enough."

"I am not going to actually give him Charlotte," Peter rolled his eyes. "I am going to make him think she is here and then he will have no choice but to show up."

"How do we know you're not just going to turn on us?" Stiles asked. "How do we know you aren't playing some trick on us?"

"You don't," Peter said. "You are just going to have to take my word this time and go along with my plan. It's the only shot you've got."

 **. . .**

"Do you think we can trust him?" Lydia asked.

"I don't think we have a choice," Scott sighed. He sat down on the couch in Stiles living room and looked around at his friends. "This may be our only chance to catch Eric before he gets to her again."

"What does Charlotte think?" Kira asked.

"I haven't told her," Stiles said. "I tried to talk about it this morning but she wanted no part in the conversation."

"You two are talking again?" Malia asked. It had been a little over a week since their break-up and everyone knew that the communication between the two was almost non-existent.

"Barely," Stiles sighed. "She came by this morning to get a dress for work."

"She's going back to work already?" Lydia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She said she's going antsy just sitting around and doing nothing," Stiles said.

"Argent told me that he's started teaching her the history on hunting," Scott said.

"I still can't believe she's a hunter," Malia shook her head. "She just seemed so normal."

"She still is normal," Stiles insisted.

"You know what I mean," Malia rolled her eyes. "I didn't think it was possible for her to have anything to do with this world."

"I guess you just never know," Kira shrugged.

"You still working to get her back?" Scott asked.

"I'm trying," Stiles nodded. "It's just a lot harder than I thought."

"Just be there for her," Lydia said. "Don't let her get away. She'll come around eventually."

"I hope so," Stiles sighed. "I really do."

 **. . .**

Charlotte sat at her desk and took a deep breath. She was finally done with her first day back and she was completely exhausted. Her wrist ached and she was ready to get home to nap. She sighed to herself because home wasn't really home. In her heart, home was wherever Stiles was. She felt completely comfortable at the Argent house but it just didn't feel the same. It constantly felt like something was missing to her. It felt like she was living someone else's life.

She loved getting to know her uncle though. He was extremely kind and patient with her. He told her all about her family's history and what her parents were like. One night she even got him to tell her a little bit about Allison and what she was like. Charlotte could see the love for his daughter in his eyes and knew that she was still incredibly special to him. She wished she would have gotten the chance to meet her because she felt like she would have really liked her. She thought that the two of them would have gotten along really well.

Charlotte stuffed a few books into her bag and then stood up. She looked around the classroom and was satisfied with how clean it was. She walked towards the door and turned off the light switch before walking down the hall. Students smiled at her and she smiled kindly in return. She slowly walked down the stairs towards her car and looked into her purse for her keys. She fidgeted around and then dropped one of her bags. She let out a frustrated groan as she bent down to pick it up.

When she looked up, Charlotte felt like her heart stopped. She saw Eric lingering behind a tree and he was snarling. She quickly rushed towards her car and tried to get the door open. The keys kept slipping from her hand and she started to breath really heavy. Her entire body was sweating and she heard herself start to hyperventilate. She felt her eyes well with tears and she grabbed onto the car for support. She rested her other hand on her chest but nothing seemed to be calming her down.

"Charlotte," a hand rested on her arm and she jumped. She quickly turned to face the voice and saw Stiles looking at her, his eyes full of concern.

"He's there," Charlotte lifted up a shaky hand and pointed at the trees.

"Who is?" Stiles asked, his eyes following to where she pointed.

"Eric," Charlotte said and she could hear the tremor in her own voice. "He's right there!"

"No one is there Charlotte," Stiles shook his head and then looked at her. He could see the tears on her face and the sweat all over her body. He knew exactly what was happening. She was having a panic attack.

"What are you talking about?" Charlotte asked. She looked over in that direction again and this time only saw a tree. "He was there."

"Charlotte," Stiles whispered.

"I'm not crazy," Charlotte shook her head and felt a few tears start to slip down her face. "I saw him."

"I know," Stiles nodded. "But no one's there."

"What's wrong with me?" Charlotte asked. "What's happening to me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you," Stiles insisted.

"I'm scared Stiles," Charlotte whispered. "I'm so scared."

"I know," Stiles said. He pulled her into his arms and held her close to him. Charlotte hesitated at first but ultimately wrapped her arms around his waist. She held onto him tight and buried her face in his chest. It was the first time in weeks that she felt safe. For just a moment, Charlotte felt like everything might actually be okay.

 **. . .**

"Are you feeling better?" Stiles asked. He watched as she took another sip of her coffee and pulled his sweatshirt closer around her body. It looked like she was trying to warm herself up.

"I used to get panic attacks all the time," Charlotte admitted.

"You did?" Stiles asked. Charlotte looked around the relatively empty coffee shop and then nodded at him.

"Growing up I did," Charlotte said. "I would have horrible nightmares about my parents. A lot of the time it would feel like I was in the car with them and I couldn't stop the accident from happening. Other times it would feel like I was the one causing the accident."

"How did you stop the panic attacks?" Stiles asked.

"I would curl up in a ball and wait for it to pass," Charlotte admitted. "Sometimes I would press my nails really hard into my hands and the pain would snap me out of it. I didn't even realize I was doing it."

"I used to have panic attacks too," Stiles admitted.

"Really?" Charlotte asked, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Yeah," Stiles nodded. "After my mom died. They were so unbearable sometimes. I felt like there was no one else in the world that really understood what I was going through."

"Me too," Charlotte said. "I felt like the weird foster kid. Everyone would just watch and do nothing about it."

"You are really strong, Charlotte. One of the strongest people I've ever met," Stiles said. Charlotte shyly smiled and then took another sip of her coffee.

"How come you were at the school today?" Charlotte asked.

"I wanted to check on you," Stiles admitted. "I know you said you needed your space but I had to make sure you were okay."

"I'm glad you were there," Charlotte said.

"I'm always here," Stiles promised. He reached across the table and grabbed her hand. Charlotte looked up at him and smiled softly. Maybe things could work out for the better between them. Maybe there was a chance that they could work through their issues.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! I just wanted to take a minute to thank you all so much for the support! I love seeing how well people respond to this story and that you are enjoying what I have written so far! I was nervous about this story but I have really enjoyed writing it! What is something you would like to see more of? Less of? Leave me a review and let me know what your thoughts are! Thank you again! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 11**

Charlotte was standing outside of the house and she stuffed her hands into her sweatshirt pocket. Then she realized after a moment that it was actually Stiles sweatshirt. She knew that she could probably just walk inside. She knew that Stiles wouldn't mind if she just came in. It was their house after all. Something was holding her back though. She felt weird just letting herself in after their break-up. What if he was inside with someone? The thought made her sick and she quickly shook her head. He was adamant that he wanted to work things out with her. He wouldn't be with someone else. She lifted a hand to ring the bell before she could put anymore horrible thoughts in her mind.

"I'm coming!" She heard Stiles yell. Then she heard a tumble and a load groan, followed by him swearing. She bit her lip and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her. Somethings never changed and she was perfectly okay with that. The front door swung open and a frazzled looking Stiles was looking back at her in surprise. "Charlotte."

"Hey Stiles," Charlotte hesitantly smiled.

"You didn't have to ring the bell," Stiles insisted and gestured for her to come in. She followed him into the living room and then he turned around her face her. "You can always just come in. It's our house."

"I know," Charlotte nodded. "I kind of felt weird just walking in."

"Right," Stiles nodded and then stuffed his hands into his jean pockets. The room fell silent and the two were looking anywhere but each other. Finally Stiles couldn't take the silence for much longer and gestured to her wrist. "You got the brace off."

"Oh," Charlotte widened her eyes and then lifted her arm up slightly. "Yeah. The doctor said it's completely healed and I'm as good as new. Well, physically at least."

"Are you still having nightmares?" Stiles asked. He remembered her mentioning the nightmares and he wanted nothing more than to be able to help her through them.

"Yeah," Charlotte said. "Panic attacks too."

"I'm sorry," Stiles sighed.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Charlotte said.

"What's that?" Stiles asked.

"You said that someone came to you with information about Eric," Charlotte said.

"Yeah," Stiles nodded. "Peter Hale."

"I want to meet him," Charlotte said.

"You do?" Stiles widened his eye, clearly surprised. "Why would you want to do that? He's not the warmest person in the world."

"If he can help me make sense of everything then I want to talk to him," Charlotte explained. "Can you make it happen? You know him and how to get in touch with him."

"Is this what you really want to do?" Stiles asked. She could see that he was hesitant but she could also see in his eyes that he was going to do whatever she wanted.

"This is what I really want to do," Charlotte nodded.

"Then I'll call him," Stiles reluctantly agreed.

"Thank you," Charlotte smiled at him.

"I would do anything for you," Stiles shrugged.

Charlotte could see that he genuinely meant that. She could see just how much he loved her. She wanted to grab him in her arms and kiss him. She wanted to tell him that she loved him just as much, if not more. She wanted to forget all of this ever happened and just go back to being them. She couldn't though. She couldn't just forget everything that happened, no matter how much she wanted to.

 **. . .**

"Are you nervous?" Stiles asked.

"No," Charlotte shook her head.

"Not even a little?" Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"You're kind of making me nervous with all these questions," Charlotte said as she shot him a look.

"Sorry," Stiles winced. Charlotte noticed his knee bouncing uncontrollably and that he was playing with the fringes on one of the pillows on their couch.

"Are you nervous?" Charlotte asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes," Stiles bluntly said. Charlotte smiled to herself because that was one of the things she loved most about Stiles. He never tried to hide what he was feeling from her. He was always very upfront with his emotions and never tried to sugarcoat them for her benefit.

"It's going to be okay," Charlotte insisted.

"You're just starting to feel better," Stiles said. "I don't want this to send you back down a bad path."

"I'm okay," Charlotte promised. She reached out and grabbed his hand, sending him a reassuring smile. Stiles squeezed her hand in return and nodded at her. Their eyes locked and they could feel themselves getting lost in the moment. They were remembering the love they had for each other and what they meant to the other. Their heads slowly started to inch closer to each other but they jumped apart when the doorbell rang. Charlotte ran her fingers through her hair as Stiles walked to open the door. "Get a grip," she mumbled to herself.

"Hello," Peter Hale's silky voice traveled through the living room and Charlotte quickly looked up. She recognized that voice. She would remember that voice from anywhere.

"You!" Charlotte snapped. She jumped up from the couch and charged in the direction of Peter. Stiles looked at her in surprise and was even more surprised when she slapped Peter across the face. If he was being honest, he was slightly satisfied by the sight of it. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and grabbed her by the waist as she punched his chest.

"Charlotte," Stiles whispered in her ear and pulled her back.

"I am going to let that one slide," Peter said but sent her a nasty glare. "Do not do it again."

"You were there," Charlotte narrowed her eyes and tried to free herself from Stiles grip but he only held on tighter.

"I was where?" Peter raised an eyebrow. She wanted to slap the condescending look off of his face but Stiles was not budging with his grip on her.

"At that place!" Charlotte said. "I recognize your voice. You were there at the place where Eric was holding me."

"What?" Stiles looked in Peter's direction and glared at him. "You didn't tell me you were there!"

"Details," Peter rolled his eyes.

"You could have helped me then! You could have got me out of there instead of letting him hold me there for days!" Charlotte insisted.

"And risk getting on his bad side?" Peter asked. "Not likely."

"So why do you want to help us now?" Stiles asked. He felt Charlotte stop squirming in his arms and loosened his grip on her but still kept an arm around her waist.

"Because I have gained his trust," Peter said. "He has let his guard down with me and now it is easier for me to find him."

"So you were playing him?" Charlotte asked, trying to understand what was going on.

"That is preciously what I was doing sweetheart," Peter said.

"Don't call me sweetheart," Charlotte snapped. "Just because you're a werewolf or whatever, doesn't mean I won't hesitate to kick your ass."

"You're sassy," Peter raised an eyebrow. "I like you. Nice choice, Stiles."

"Shut up," Stiles rolled his eyes. He felt his heart swarming with pride though. Charlotte was tough and not easily intimidated. She was standing up to a guy who had hurt many in his life and wasn't showing an ounce of fear.

"So how do we catch him?" Charlotte asked. "How do we make Eric pay for what he has done?"

"We draw him out," Peter said. "We make him think that we are going to give him the one thing that he wants the most in the world."

"Me," Charlotte said. "You want to use me as bait."

"Unless you have some better idea," Peter said. "Then by all means I am all ears."

"You don't have to do this Charlotte," Stiles insisted. He moved to stand in front of her and blocked her path to Peter. "We can figure out another way."

"I don't think there is another way," Charlotte disagreed. "I think this may be my only option."

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked. "You really want to do this?"

"I don't want to do this," Charlotte shook her head and then stood up straighter. "But I have to do this."

"I'll get Scott and everyone to help," Stiles said.

"I'll talk to Mr. Argent," Charlotte said. "I'm sure he'll help."

"Did you say Argent?" Peter chimed in. The two turned to face him, both completely forgetting that he was there.

"Yes," Charlotte narrowed her eyes at him. "Is that a problem?"

"Not a problem at all," Peter shook his head but Charlotte could see that he was lying. She could see that he was reliving something in his mind.

 **. . .**

"So you think this will work?" Scott asked.

"It has to," Stiles nodded. He looked over at Charlotte, who was deep in conversation with Argent. "We have to end this."

"Peter is really going to help us?" Lydia asked.

"He wasn't too happy about the fact that Argent is involved but he said that he is going to stick to the plan," Stiles explained.

"I don't think he is ever going to like working with Argent," Malia said.

"Definitely not," Kira shook her head.

"How's she doing?" Lydia asked, gesturing to Charlotte.

"She's strong," Stiles said. "I think that she wants to just put this behind her."

"And then you'll propose to her?" Malia asked.

"What?" Stiles asked, widening his eyes in surprise. "Why would you say that?"

"I'm sorry," Scott winced.

"Scott!" Stiles exclaimed and then shook his head. "You told everyone?"

"I told Kira and I guess she told Malia," Scott said.

"And she told me," Lydia chimed in.

"You should do it," Kira insisted. "I can see how much the two of you still love each other."

"We aren't even back together," Stiles said. "I don't think proposing to her is going to solve all of our issues, no matter how much I want it to."

"Once we catch Eric then everything will work out," Scott said. "You just wait and see."

"Let's hope," Stiles said.

He looked over at Charlotte and could see her going through something with Argent. She was leaning over the table and nodding at whatever he was saying to her. It was almost like she felt him staring at her because she looked up and over in his direction. She brushed a piece of hair behind her ear and hesitantly smiled at him. He smiled back at her and watched as she bit her lip before turning back around. He kept his eyes on her and watched as she continued her conversation.

This had to work. They had to catch Eric and put an end to all of this. He needed Charlotte back. As he watched her, he knew that he was never going to get back the Charlotte he had before. She was different now. She had this new fierceness to her. She also had this new anger to her. She was determined to right all the wrongs in her life. She seemed ready to carry on her family's legacy and that worried Stiles. He didn't want her to go down a dark path and never come back. He didn't want what happened with Eric to change the kind hearted person that he was in love with.

 **. . .**

"Charlotte hi!" Stiles widened his eyes in surprise. He saw Charlotte on the other side of the front door and she looked nervous.

"Hey," Charlotte said. She was nervously twirling a bracelet around her wrist and he raised an eyebrow at her. That was something she always did when she was really nervous about something.

"Is everything okay?" Stiles asked.

"Yes," Charlotte nodded. "I don't know, maybe?"

"Do you want to come in?" Stiles asked, gesturing her inside.

"No," Charlotte shook her head.

"Charlotte," Stiles reached out and rested a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I-," Charlotte stuttered and then decided to just take the leap of faith. She lifted herself up her tiptoes and kissed Stiles, square on the mouth. Stiles was surprised at first but recovered quickly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. It felt like fireworks exploded in both of their chests and then Charlotte pulled away, blushing slightly.

"What was that?" Stiles asked before quickly adding. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I love you," Charlotte whispered and then quickly rushed down the steps. He followed her down but she was gone. She was running down the street and never looking back.

"What the hell just happened?" Stiles mumbled to himself. What was going on?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 12**

Charlotte opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. She kissed Stiles. She just showed up at their house and kissed him point blank. Then she turned and ran away from him. She didn't even wait to see what his reaction was to her saying I love you. She ran away like a chicken and didn't even give him the chance to respond. She pulled the comforter over her head and groaned. What had she just done? She just made everything so much more complicated for the two of them and now she was afraid to face him.

She reached over and grabbed her cellphone from the night stand. She saw a couple of text messages from Stiles and a few phone calls. She rested the phone on her chest and closed her eyes again. She knew that she couldn't avoid him forever. She knew that she was going to have to act like an adult and talk to him. She tossed the comforter to the side and slid out of bed. She tossed on Stiles hoodie that she knew she was never going to return to him and headed for the staircase. She figured it was probably best to start the day instead of hiding away in bed. She heard chatter coming from the kitchen and she raised an eyebrow. When she walked into the kitchen, she saw Lydia sitting at the table with her uncle.

"Good morning," Lydia greeted when she saw Charlotte walk in.

"Morning," Charlotte said. She heard her uncle greet her before she walked over to grab herself a glass and fill it with juice.

"I will leave you girls alone," Mr. Argent said before excusing himself from the kitchen. Charlotte walked over and took a seat at the table with her friend.

"What are you doing here?" Charlotte asked.

"I wanted to talk to you," Lydia said.

"Okay," Charlotte nodded. "About what?"

"Everything," Lydia said. "I know how hesitant you are with this whole world. I know how betrayed you feel by all of us for keeping this from you but it's not because we didn't think you couldn't handle it. I guess Stiles was just afraid of exposing you to this world."

"I get that," Charlotte nodded. "I really do."

"I want us to still be friends," Lydia said.

"I do too," Charlotte nodded and then smiled. "I could use a friend."

"How are you holding up?" Lydia asked.

"I have my days," Charlotte admitted. "Some days I'm really good and other days I'm terrified to get out of bed."

"What's the hardest part of all of this?" Lydia asked.

"I guess understanding who I can trust and who is dangerous," Charlotte said.

"Trust Stiles," Lydia said. Charlotte looked at her in surprise because her tone was very adamant about it. "He has always had the best instincts in this group. He has always been able to realize who was trustworthy and who was not."

"He has always been a good judge of character," Charlotte agreed.

"Are you having a hard time trusting him?" Lydia asked.

"No," Charlotte shook her head.

"Then what's stopping you from being with him again?" Lydia asked.

"I'm afraid of him getting hurt because of me," Charlotte said. "I'm afraid of Eric hurting him because of how close he is to me."

 **. . .**

Stiles sat on the couch in his living room and stared at the wall in front of him. Charlotte kissed him. She kissed him and told him that she loved him. He barely slept the night before because he kept replaying that moment in his mind. Did this mean she wanted to get back together? Was this her way of saying goodbye for good? The thought made him sick and he shook the idea out of his mind. He checked his phone again to see if she answered any of his messages but the screen was blank. He tossed it on the couch in frustration and then took another sip of his coffee. Should he go see her? He was about to put his shoes on when a knock on the door stopped him. He stumbled off the couch and rushed to open it, hoping Charlotte was on the other side. He was disappointed when he saw it was only Scott with Malia and Kira.

"Oh," Stiles deflated and let his them all inside. "It's only you guys."

"Nice to see you too," Scott sent his best friend a weird look but walked inside anyway. Malia and Kira followed before all four of them dropped onto the couch.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Kira asked.

"Someone with brown hair and green eyes?" Malia raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe," Stiles shrugged.

"Did you two make up?" Scott asked.

"I don't know," Stiles sighed.

"What happened?" Kira asked, her voice soft and sympathetic.

"She kissed me, said she loved me and then ran away from me," Stiles explained.

"Are you that bad of a kisser?" Scott teased.

"I'm not a bad kisser!" Stiles insisted and then raised an eyebrow. "At least I don't think so."

"You're not," Malia promised.

"Thanks, I think?" Stiles laughed. "Where's Lydia by the way?"

"She went to go see Charlotte," Kira said.

"She did?" Stiles asked, his eyes wide with surprise. He was glad that Charlotte had a friend during all of this. He knew how great of a friend Lydia was and he was glad that the two of them really connected.

"Yup," Malia nodded. "Lydia wanted to go and talk to her. She didn't say about what though."

"So what are you going to do about Charlotte?" Scott asked.

"I want to go talk to her," Stiles said. "But unfortunately we have bigger problems."

"And what is that?" Malia asked.

"Peter called me," Stiles sighed. "He wants us all to meet him today."

 **. . .**

"What's going on?" Charlotte asked. She walked into the house with Lydia and looked around at everyone sitting on the couch. She locked eyes with Stiles and a blush immediately filled her cheeks as she thought of the last time she saw him.

"Well hello sassy girl," Peter's voice filled her ears. She looked over and saw him leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Oh it's you," Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Did you think you could get rid of me?" Peter asked. "I'm here to help you sweetheart, remember?"

"What did I say about calling me sweetheart?" Charlotte snapped.

"What is it that you wanted?" Stiles asked. He knew that the two could go on with their arguing and decided it was best to just get this over with. The faster he got Peter talking, the faster he would leave.

"The time is set," Peter said.

"For when?" Scott chimed in.

"Tomorrow night," Peter said. "He will be meeting us in the woods and he is under the impression that Charlotte is his to take."

"His to take?" Malia repeated. Stiles saw Charlotte tense up and he almost felt jealous when he saw Lydia rest a hand on her arm. He wanted to be the one to comfort her.

"His words not mine," Peter insisted.

"What time should we meet you?" Stiles asked.

"Seven," Peter said. "Another thing, no one will be in sight."

"What?" Kira asked.

"If he sees anyone besides me and Charlotte then everything will fall apart," Peter explained.

"So you want us to hide behind the trees?" Stiles asked.

"I want you to remain at a far distance," Peter said.

"Are you saying that you don't want us anywhere near you? That you want us to trust you with Charlotte's safety?" Stiles asked.

"That is exactly what I am saying," Peter nodded.

"Absolutely not," Stiles shook his head. "I'm going to be right next to her when this happens."

"Then this is not going to work," Peter said.

"You can't expect me to just stand back while this creep stares her down!" Stiles protested and then shook his head as he clenched his hands into fists. "Absolutely not."

"Stiles," Charlotte said. He looked over at her and the look on her face caused him to unclench his fists. "Can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure," Stiles nodded. He turned to face his friends and narrowed his eyes at them. "No wolf hearing!" He followed her to the bedroom and she closed the door behind them. Once she turned around to face him, he immediately started talking. "I don't trust him. I don't trust him for a second. I have never trusted him and now he wants me to just leave you all alone with him."

"Do you trust me?" Charlotte asked, interrupting his rambling.

"Of course I trust you," Stiles nodded and looked at her like he couldn't believe she thought he didn't.

"Then you have to trust that this is going to be okay," Charlotte insisted. "I need to do this and I won't be able to get through it if you're not on my side completely."

"Charlotte," Stiles whispered. She walked closer to him and placed a hand on his chest. He looked down at her hand and placed one of his hands over it.

"We are going to get through this," Charlotte promised. "We are going to come out of this stronger than before."

"I need you to stay safe," Stiles insisted.

"I will," Charlotte nodded. "You will be there. I will feel you there with me."

"Can you stay here tonight?" Stiles asked. Charlotte could see the vulnerability written all over his face. She could see just how nervous he was to ask her that. He saw that she wasn't answering so he felt like he needed to continue. "I just want to be close to you tonight. I want you here with me before tomorrow night."

"Okay," Charlotte agreed. "Absolutely."

"Really?" Stiles asked, surprise and relief filling his face.

"Really," Charlotte nodded. She surprised the two and wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug. She leaned her head against his chest and could hear his heartbeat. It made her feel safe. She felt him wrap his arms around her and pulled her closer, if that was even possible. They both wanted to stay frozen in this moment. It was where they both felt the safest.

 **. . .**

"I can't believe you ate all of that pizza," Stiles laughed.

"I was hungry!" Charlotte insisted. "You know how I get when pizza is involved."

"It's cute," Stiles smirked.

"Watching me eat four slices of pizza cannot be that cute," Charlotte disagreed as she blushed.

"You're right," Stiles nodded. "It's incredibly sexy."

"Oh whatever," Charlotte rolled her eyes and tossed a pillow at him. It hit him in the face and caused her to laugh even harder. She looked at the clock and saw that it was getting close to midnight. "I'm going to go wash my face and get ready for bed."

"Okay," Stiles said. "I'll clean up here."

Stiles listened as she turned on the water for the sink and he cleaned up the living room. It all felt natural to him. The two of them going through their nighttime routine just felt right. Having her here was the way things were supposed to be with them. He flicked all of the lights off and walked in the direction of the bedroom. He wasn't really sure where he was going to sleep tonight but he wanted to see her before he went to bed. As he made his way into the bedroom, he saw Charlotte standing in the middle of the bedroom and just looking at the wall with a blank expression on her face.

"Charlotte?" Stiles was careful not to startle her but he saw her jump anyway. She turned around to face him and he could see the tears on her face. He immediately walked closer to her and rested a hand on her arm. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared," Charlotte admitted.

"Of getting hurt tomorrow?" Stiles asked. "Because that's not going to happen."

"Not me getting hurt," Charlotte said. She brushed away a tear on her face and then ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm afraid of you getting hurt. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you because of me."

"Nothing's going to happen to me," Stiles insisted.

"You don't know that," Charlotte disagreed. "He wants me and I'm putting you and your friends at risk."

"This is not the first time we've done something like this," Stiles promised.

"Aren't you even a little bit scared?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm scared of losing you," Stiles admitted.

"Stiles," Charlotte whispered. He lifted up a hand and brushed away a few of the tears running down her face.

"I would never be able to survive if something bad happened to you," Stiles said. "I don't want to live in a world where you aren't there."

"I feel the same way about you," Charlotte whispered.

"I love you," Stiles said. "I am so in love with you and all I want to do is protect you."

"You do," Charlotte promised. "You have protected me from everything since the moment we met."

"I am going to protect you tomorrow," Stiles promised her. "I will be there and if anything goes bad then I will not hesitate to step in."

"I know you will," Charlotte nodded. "I believe you."

"I love you Charlotte," Stiles whispered. She swallowed hard and looked into his hazel eyes. He was looking at her so tenderly that it made her want to cry. He was looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the world. She reached up and cupped his face in her hand.

"I love you too Stiles," Charlotte said.

Stiles took her face in his hands and leaned forward to kiss her. His lips were soft and tender against her own. She wrapped her arms around his waist and moved closer to him. The kiss started to turn more passionate and she moved her arms to wrap them around his shoulders as he pulled her closer by her waist. The two tried to express every emotion that they were feeling for the other in that one kiss. Stiles pulled back to look at her for a second before she pulled him back in for another kiss.

She felt their feet slowly start to move towards the bed and then she felt the back of her legs hit the edge of the bed. They fell backwards onto the bed and Charlotte scooted back as Stiles hovered over her. He leaned down to kiss her again and she moved her hands to the hem of his shirt. She tugged on it and he pulled it over his head before leaning down and kissing her again. She felt his hands roam up and down her body as she ran her fingers through his hair. Eventually one of his hands found one of hers and he laced their fingers together as he kissed her with all the love he was feeling for her. The two felt more connected in this moment than they had in a long time. They felt like the couple that they knew they always were.

 **. . .**

"Are you ready?" Stiles asked. Charlotte looked up at him hesitantly and nodded. She saw their friends get into position behind the trees in a far enough distance away from her and Peter was waiting off to the side. Stiles cupped her face in his hands and looked passionately into her eyes.

"As ready as I can be," Charlotte said.

"I'm going to be right over there," Stiles nodded his head over to the spot where Argent was currently crouched down.

"I know," Charlotte said.

"I love you," Stiles whispered.

"I love you too," Charlotte said. He leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was passionate and it almost seemed desperate, like he was begging her to be safe and to come back to him.

"You got this," Stiles insisted. He kissed her on the forehead quickly before rushing over to Argent. Charlotte looked at him once more and he gave her a thumbs up gesture.

"Are you ready?" Peter asked, walking over to where she was standing.

"Do I have a choice?" Charlotte asked.

"You can always back out," Peter insisted. Charlotte looked up to see him staring at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Let's get this over with," Charlotte said.

"Well it looks like he is right on time," Peter said. She looked over to see Eric walking in their direction. Charlotte's stomach immediately dropped and she swallowed hard. He was looking at her with rage. She knew if he got his hands on her, he would kill her. The way he was looking at her made her want to turn and run but she kept her feet planted. She would not let him win, not this time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 13**

Charlotte hated the smell of hospitals. She hated how cold they felt. Every time she walked into one she always wanted to bundle up because she felt like she might freeze to death. She dropped down into a chair and felt a tear fall down her face. It was her fault that she was here. It was her fault that they were all hurting. She knew that her friends insisted they didn't blame her, but how could they not? Eric wanted to hurt her, not them. The worst part of it all? They had let him get away so he was still out there.

It all started off simple. She was convinced they would be able to catch him and no one would get hurt. That's when it all fell apart. Eric had three other werewolves with him and they all looked ready to kill. It was all going fine. Scott, Malia and Peter seemed to know exactly what they were doing. They fought the other three and won. That was when she realized that Eric had disappeared. He snuck off and when she saw him again, he was standing over Stiles. She remembered the panic she felt at the sight. Stiles was going to die because of her. Eric had knocked the gun out of Argent's hand and knocked him out.

Eric was determined to not kill Stiles though. In one swift motion he shattered almost every bone in his leg and knocked him unconscious. Charlotte remembered crying out and charging at Eric. She must have taken him by surprise because she was able to kick him square in the stomach and then punch him once in the face before he backhanded her across the face. She was convinced she saw stars and everything went blurry. His next words would haunt her for the rest of her life.

 _"_ _You will regret this," Eric promised before turning and leaving with his pack. The words sent a chill down Charlotte's spine and she knew that he meant it._

"Charlotte?" She blinked her eyes and looked up, shaking away the memory from earlier that day. She saw Sheriff Stilinski walking in her direction and she quickly jumped up.

"How is he?" Charlotte quickly asked.

"He's awake," Sheriff Stilinski said.

"Thank god," Charlotte whispered and then sat back down again. She saw him take a seat with her and look at her intently. "He must hate me."

"Hate you?" Sheriff Stilinski repeated. "The first thing he did when he opened his eyes was say your name."

"This is all my fault," Charlotte sighed. "He's in the hospital because of me."

"It's not your fault," Sheriff Stilinski insisted. He saw her about to argue with him so he quickly continued. "My son frequently finds himself in situations like this. This would not be the first time he ended up hurt because of a loved one. This is what Stiles lives for. He lives to protect those closest to him."

"He got away," Charlotte said. "Eric got away. He's still out there."

"I know," Sheriff Stilinski nodded. "We will find him."

"You think so?" Charlotte asked. She felt him wrap an arm and around her shoulders and then nod at her.

"I know so," Sheriff Stilinski promised. "Oh and Stiles is very adamant that you go see him. He threatened to get out of bed if you aren't there in ten minutes."

"That sounds like Stiles," Charlotte laughed and then brushed away a tear on her face. She stood up and saw him stand up with her.

"It's going to be okay," Sheriff Stilinski promised. He pulled her in for a hug and she held on tight. She never really got the chance to get to know her dad but Stiles' dad did a great job at making her feel safe. She loved him as if he was her own father. She hoped that one day she would get to call him her father-in-law.

 **. . .**

"Finally!" Stiles threw his hand up in relief when he saw Charlotte walk into his hospital room.

"Hey Stiles," Charlotte said. She stood hesitantly by the door and was twirling around a bracelet on her wrist. The same thing she always did when she was nervous.

"I was serious about getting up to find you," Stiles said. "I was really going to get out of this bed and track you down in this hospital if I needed to you know. Nothing would have stopped me. Not the doctors and not this dumb cast."

"I believe it," Charlotte quietly chuckled. She looked him over and felt like her heart was about to shatter in her chest. There was a giant bruise under his left eye and a scratch running along the cheek. His right leg was wrapped up in a hard cast that went up to his knee. He looked so broken and bruised and it was all her fault.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Stiles insisted when he noticed the look on her face. He knew that she was blaming herself for everything that happened to him and their friends.

"Not as bad as it looks?" Charlotte repeated, a look of disbelief on her face. "Stiles! Your leg is in a cast. You needed to have surgery to reset the majority of the bones."

"I think they said something about metal rods in my ankle. That will make security at the airport fun," Stiles said.

"This isn't funny," Charlotte snapped. His eyes softened because he could see just how much she was struggling with all of this.

"Come here," Stiles said and held out a hand. Charlotte looked at it hesitantly so he wiggled his fingers at her. She eventually took it and walked closer to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she gently sat on the edge of his bed. "I'm going to be okay. I have been through much worse than this before. I promise that I will heal. A couple of shattered bones can't stop me."

"I should have just let him take me to keep you all safe," Charlotte said.

"Don't ever say something like that again," Stiles said and his tone was hard. She was surprised by the anger in his voice and widened her eyes slightly. "We all knew what we were getting into when we showed up there today. We knew the risks. We knew that we weren't going to walk away unharmed from him."

"He got away though," Charlotte said. "We have no idea where he even is."

"Argent and Scott are already working on tracking him," Stiles said. "None of us will rest until we find him. He's not going to get away with this. He would be an idiot if he thought he somehow won."

"I feel like I need to do something," Charlotte said, feeling desperate. "I need to do something useful."

"You could kiss me," Stiles suggested.

"What?" Charlotte asked, raising an eyebrow at him. That was the last thing she expected him to say to her.

"I did just go through grueling surgery and I feel like the best thing for me right now is a kiss," Stiles explained. She could see the teasing look in his eyes and that he was slightly smirking at her.

"I think medicine is the best thing for you," Charlotte teased. Stiles rolled his eyes and pushed on her back so that she leaned forward.

"No," Stiles whispered when their faces were only inches apart. "A kiss is the perfect remedy for me right now. A kiss from you heals anything."

"I mean if you insist," Charlotte laughed. She slowly leaned forward and saw his eyes dart down to her lips. She closed the gap between them and their lips met. She felt him wrap his arm around her waist and she rested a hand on his chest. She could feel his heart beating and that comforted her. He was still alive and breathing. She could live with that for the moment. As long as Stiles and their friends were alive, she could push forward.

 **. . .**

"Anything?" Charlotte asked.

"No," Scott shook his head and then sighed. Charlotte let out a frustrated sigh and then dropped onto the couch with him.

"I'm sorry," Charlotte apologized. She looked up at him hesitantly and could see the confused look on his face from the apology.

"For what?" Scott asked, turning to scrunch his eyebrows at her.

"For all of this," Charlotte said. "For bringing you into all of this. For getting Stiles hurt."

"I don't blame you for a second," Scott insisted. "This is our world. This is what we deal with. I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Do you really think we'll find him?" Charlotte asked.

"I do," Scott nodded. "He's angry which means he's going to start making mistakes. He's going to leave a clue on where we can find him."

"What about that one guy?" Charlotte asked. "The one Stiles hates? The one who originally told me about Eric?"

"Theo?" Scott asked.

"Him," Charlotte nodded. "Do you think he can help?"

"I wouldn't trust him. He might have tipped you off but I wouldn't trust him to help us track Eric down," Scott shook his head. "I do know someone that we can call though."

"Who?" Charlotte asked.

"Derek," Scott said. "He might know exactly what we are up against."

 **. . .**

"Can I get you anything else?" Charlotte asked as she finished helping Stiles get into bed.

"No," Stiles shook his head and let out a yawn. She knew that the painkiller he just took would knock him out in less than ten minutes.

"You should go to sleep," Charlotte said. "You must be exhausted."

"You're not leaving right?" Stiles asked, his eyes looking panicked for a minute. It looked like the thought of him being alone or without her terrified him. To be honest, the thought of sleeping without him terrified her.

"No," Charlotte shook her head. "I wasn't planning on going anywhere."

"Come home," Stiles suddenly said.

"What?" Charlotte asked, widening her eyes.

"Move back in," Stiles said. "Be with me again. Let's be us again."

"Stiles," Charlotte whispered. "I don't know."

"I made a lot of mistakes and kept a lot of secrets from you and I'll always feel bad about that. I need you though and you need me. We need each other. We want each other. Why are we fighting it?" Stiles asked. "And don't say it's because you could get me hurt. I don't buy that excuse at all."

"Is this what you really want?" Charlotte asked. "You still want to be with me despite all of my baggage?"

"Have you met me?" Stiles asked and raised an eyebrow at her. "I come with like four extra-large suitcases plus a few carry-ons."

"Stiles," Charlotte laughed. He reached out to grab her hand and she looked up at him. His eyes were serious now and he was looking at her like she was the only person in the world.

"Come home," Stiles pleaded. "Be with me again. I know you still feel the same way that I do."

"Okay," Charlotte nodded. "Yes, okay. I'll come home."

"Really?" Stiles eyes widened and she could see the excitement in them. It filled her heart with love and she was just as excited as he was. This was all she ever wanted. Being with Stiles was what truly made her happy in life.

"Of course," Charlotte said. "All I've ever wanted was to be with you."

"I love you," Stiles said before tugging on her hand and she fell forward into his arms. She giggled as he kissed her entire face before finally kissing her lips. There was so much going on around them. There was a looming threat that was getting more dangerous as the days passed. For now though, she felt happy. For the first time in months, Charlotte was finally happy.

"I love you too," Charlotte whispered before leaning in for another kiss.

 **. . .**

"Where the hell is he?" Stiles asked. His head was aching, his leg was itchy and he just wanted to go back to bed. He was irritable to say the least and everyone noticed the minute they showed up.

"He'll be here," Scott promised.

"It's just like Derek to be late," Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Well aren't you just Mr. Happy today," Malia said. Stiles shot her a look and she winced. "You really aren't in a good mood today."

"He didn't sleep well last night," Charlotte said. She rested a hand on Stiles shoulder and he relaxed from her touch. She knew that he had a hard time sleeping last night because of the cast. He would keep waking up and adjusting himself to get comfortable. Then he fell asleep for an hour before repeating the cycle. By five-thirty he just gave up and moved to watch television so that Charlotte could sleep.

"Are you two back together?" Lydia asked, noticing the intimate gesture between the two.

"Yes," Charlotte nodded and then smiled at her boyfriend. "We are."

"Well at least something good came from all of this," Kira smiled at the couple. Everyone silently agreed with her comment.

"At least," Stiles mumbled. Charlotte rubbed his shoulder and he rested his head on her shoulder. He was about to close his eyes when he heard a pounding on the front door.

"That's definitely Derek," Scott said.

"He even sounds angry with his knocks," Lydia said.

"Hey Derek," Malia greeted when she saw him walk into the living room. He nodded at her and then his eyes landed on Stiles.

"I see nothing has changed," Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles leg.

"Oh you know me," Stiles shrugged and lifted his head from Charlotte's shoulder. "I just love to fight the bad guy."

"So clearly nothing has changed," Derek smirked. Stiles just rolled his eyes in response.

"So, Scott said you could help us?" Charlotte asked.

"I might not be able to help you but I found the one person that I think can," Derek said.

"Who?" Kira asked. They all saw Scott walk back into the living room with another person.

"Well hello everyone," he said and then turned to face Charlotte. "I don't believe we've met."

"No way," Stiles said. He turned to face his girlfriend and then their guest. "Charlotte, this is Deaton. If anyone can help us, it's him."

"Really?" Charlotte asked. She stood up and walked over to shake his hand. He smiled politely at her and shook her hand in return.

"I think I may have a few ideas on where to start looking for Eric," Deaton said. "As a matter of fact, I know exactly where we should be looking."


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so so sorry for the delay! I just started a new job and have been crazy busy with that. Everything is pretty settled now so I look forward to updating regularly again! Thank you so much for sticking with me. You are all amazing! This chapter is going to be a filler before I really dive into the big drama. Let's head back to the story! I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 14**

Charlotte sat down on the rock and looked out over the water. She let the wind hit her face and she took a deep breath. The fresh air filled her lungs and for a second she felt at peace. For just a moment she felt like everything was normal in her life. She was still the same regular girl who had a passion for teaching. Her parents were still the same normal people she remembered every day since they died. Her boyfriend was still the same loving and caring guy who spilled coffee all over in the coffee shop. She sighed when she realized that her life was far from normal now. Everything she thought she knew was completely wrong.

She heard a splash in the water and pulled her knees up to her chest. Her mom and dad were hunters. Stiles best friend was a werewolf. His ex-girlfriends were a banshee and a werecoyote. Scott's fiancée was a Kitsune. Lydia's boyfriend was a hellhound. She had an uncle that she never knew about. She was finally coming to terms with all of that and accepted that there was more to her life than she thought. Then Deaton showed up and dropped another bomb on her. He told her another piece of information about her past that she never knew. She closed her eyes as she remembered the conversation from just a few hours ago.

 _"_ _There is a house," Deaton said. They could all hear the skepticism in his voice._

 _"_ _A house?" Charlotte repeated, raising an eyebrow at him. "You mean he is hiding out at an abandoned house?"_

 _"_ _That is exactly what I am saying," Deaton nodded._

 _"_ _There's more," Stiles said. He could see the slight hesitation in the older man's eyes and knew he was holding something back._

 _"_ _You have always been the most observant Stiles," Deaton said._

 _"_ _What is it?" Scott chimed in. He, like Stiles, knew that his old boss was holding something back._

 _"_ _It's the significance of the house," Deaton said cryptically._

 _"_ _What's so significant about it?" Malia asked, a twinge of impatience in her tone. Deaton looked over at Charlotte and she narrowed her eyes at him._

 _"_ _What is the significance behind the house?" Charlotte asked. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was a feeling that told her she probably did not want to know the truth but had to. It was another piece of information that was probably going to change her life forever._

 _"_ _It's your old house," Deaton said. She felt like her stomach dropped and could feel all eyes shifting over to her._

 _"_ _What do you mean? I'm not from here," Charlotte shook her head. "I'm from New York. That's where I was born."_

 _"_ _It's not," Deaton shook his head. His eyes looked regretful and she knew that he hated having to break this news to her. She felt Stiles reach over and grab her hand. It gave her slight comfort in that moment._

 _"_ _Charlotte is from Beacon Hills?" Lydia asked, the surprise clear in her tone._

 _"_ _How could she possibly not know that?" Kira asked._

 _"_ _Charlotte was three when she moved to New York," Deaton explained. "Her mom and dad decided that they wanted to give her a fresh start and figured moving across the country was the best plan for that. They never wanted her to know this life or Beacon Hills."_

 _"_ _That's why I was so drawn here," Charlotte mumbled. She felt Stiles rub her hand in a comforting manner and she looked up to lock eyes with him. "That's why I was so willing to move back here with you when you suggested it. My family history was drawing me back here."_

 _"_ _Do you know where this house is?" Scott asked. He snuck a peek at Charlotte and felt his stomach drop for her. Ever since she moved back it was one bombshell after another. He wasn't sure how much more she could take before she completely broke. He saw Stiles pull her closer to him and he smiled slightly. Scott knew that as long as they had each other, she would be able to get through it. The two of them would find strength in each other. He knew that his best friend was one of the strongest people alive._

 _"_ _I do," Deaton nodded. "I can show you all where to go."_

She was from Beacon Hills. Just another lie to add to the list of lies that her mom and dad fed her throughout her entire life. She wasn't even sure what was real and what was a lie anymore. Was there anything from her life that was true? Had her mom and dad ever told her the truth? What should she believe? She heard leaves crunching behind her and she tensed up slightly. She turned around slowly and looked behind her. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Stiles heading in her direction and then narrowed her eyes at him.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Charlotte demanded. She quickly stood up and walked over to where he was struggling with his crutches. She rested a hand on his arm and helped him balance. "You just got out of the hospital yesterday! You shouldn't be out here."

"I was worried about you," Stiles said. The look of sincerity that he gave her was enough to make her heart melt.

"Stiles," Charlotte shook her head and smiled slightly. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gently hugged him. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and for a moment it was just the two of them. The world around them seemed to disappear and they were the only ones there.

"Help me sit down," Stiles said. Charlotte chuckled and moved to one of the taller rocks. She helped him slowly ease down onto the rock and then placed his crutches on the ground next to him. She sat down next to him and smiled when she felt him wrap an arm around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder and the two looked out of over the water.

"I wish we could just disappear," Charlotte admitted.

"Do you want to?" Stiles asked. She looked up and raised an amused eyebrow at him. "What? We could go home and pack our bags now. I'm sure we have enough saved to board a plane and start a new life. We can change our names and dye our hair. I was thinking purple for me."

"Purple?" Charlotte asked, a laugh escaping her. She lifted her hand and ran her finger through his hair. "I'm not sure that's your color."

"What are you talking about?" Stiles rested a hand on his chest and pretended to look offended. "I could totally rock purple hair."

"Are you going to pierce your nose too? Go for the rocker look," Charlotte teased.

"I may even get a tattoo," Stiles smirked. Charlotte laughed and shook her head. If there was one thing she could always count on in life it was Stiles. He always knew how to make her laugh and make every situation that much better.

"As appealing as that sounds," Charlotte smirked. "I think we should probably stay here and handle our problems like adults do."

"I guess," Stiles dramatically groaned. He pulled her into his side again and kissed the top of her head. "I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"What?" Charlotte looked up at him and he looked down, into her eyes.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you again. I know I only have one leg right now but I'm going to protect you. The two of us will get through this and then start our lives the way we always planned to," Stiles promised.

"I wish I could have protected you," Charlotte said.

"Charlotte-," Stiles shook his head but she cut him off.

"I hate myself for letting you get hurt. I wish I could have done something to help you. I wish I could have protected you from all of this," Charlotte explained. She sat up straight and looked over at him. "You got hurt because of me, Stiles. How could you not blame me?"

"Because a broken leg is nothing to me," Stiles said. "I was going to do whatever it took to protect you. I don't regret a single thing that has happened since you found out the truth. I don't regret putting myself in a place to get hurt. I would do it all over again if it meant protecting you."

"I believe you," Charlotte said.

"It's you and me, Charlotte. We are a team," Stiles said. He held out a hand and looked into her eyes. She looked deep into his hazel eyes and could see that he meant every single word. She placed her hand inside of his hand and squeezed it tight.

"We are a team," Charlotte nodded. She leaned forward and he met her halfway for a kiss. It felt like they were promising each other that they were a team. They knew that they were in this together.

 **. . .**

"Let me sign your cast," Scott said.

"Get away from me," Stiles kicked out his good leg but Scott moved out of the way.

"You just tried to kick me!" Scott widened his eyes in surprise.

"That's because you keep trying to sign my cast," Stiles said.

"Charlotte signed it," Scott pointed to where Charlotte's signature and a heart was. Everyone laughed when they saw Stiles roll his eyes.

"That is because Charlotte is my girlfriend," Stiles said.

"I'm your best friend!" Scott said. "I'm your brother. What happened to our bond?"

"Aw," Kira wrapped an arm around her fiancée's shoulders. "I still love you."

"You knew one day that Stiles was eventually going to find someone else," Malia said.

"It's too soon!" Scott pouted. "There is still so much Scott and Stiles adventures to be had."

"You can still have them," Charlotte insisted.

"You just have to remember that he goes home to Charlotte at the end of the night," Lydia said. Scott turned his head away and shook his head.

"Here buddy," Stiles handed him a marker and laughed. "You sign my cast."

"Really?" Scott widened his eyes and took the marker from him. He leaned down and got to work of signing Stiles cast.

"Nothing will ever compare to their bromance," Kira laughed.

"Nothing," Charlotte agreed. Stiles winked at her and she laughed.

"Done," Scott said.

"Dude!" Stiles exclaimed when he looked down at the cast. "You took up the whole cast."

"Oops," Scott innocently shrugged. Everyone looked down at Stiles cast and saw that Scott signed his name in large letters and it took up the majority of the cast. Stiles threw a pillow at his head and shook his head in amusement. Eventually everyone started to laugh and soon the living room was filled with laughter and happy chatter. Everything felt happy and peaceful. A feeling they could all get used to.

 **. . .**

"Do you want me to get you a painkiller?" Charlotte asked. Everyone had left for the night and she had just finished cleaning up the pizza boxes and dishes from the living room. She saw her boyfriend resting on the couch and his leg elevated on a stack of pillows. He looked exhausted and in discomfort.

"Could you?" Stiles asked. He looked down at his cast and winced as a spasm of pain shot through his leg. He was tired and uncomfortable.

"Sure," Charlotte nodded.

She leaned down to kiss his forehead and then walked off towards the bedroom. She walked into the bathroom but saw that his medication was nowhere to be found. She raised an eyebrow and walked into their bedroom. She walked over to his nightstand and saw the top of it empty. Pulling the drawer open, she found the bottle she was looking for inside. She reached in to grab it and felt her heart stop when she saw what was next to it. There was small velvet box and her eyes widened. It couldn't be, could it?

"Charlotte!" Stiles called out and she almost dropped the bottle in surprise. "Did you find it?"

"Coming!" Charlotte called back. She closed the drawer and quickly headed back towards the living room.

"Oh good," Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. "You found it."

"Yeah," Charlotte nodded and handed him the bottle. She watched him take one of the pills and then wash it down with water. He looked up at her and saw she was standing in the exact same spot.

"Is everything okay?" Stiles asked.

"What?" Charlotte blinked quickly.

"You're standing there like a statue," Stiles raised an eyebrow at her. "Is something wrong?"

"I uh," Charlotte mumbled.

"Charlotte," Stiles sat up straight and narrowed his eyes at her. "What's wrong?"

"I found this in your dresser," Charlotte lifted up the small velvet box. His eyes widened and she swallowed hard.

"Uh," Stiles mumbled and scratched the back of his neck.

"Is this engagement ring?" Charlotte asked. She was too afraid to open the box and knew that it wasn't her place to do so. She saw the look on his face and knew that she was exactly right. She was holding an engagement ring in her hand. A ring that was probably intended for her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 15**

"You weren't supposed to see that," Stiles said. He reached to grab his crutches from off the floor and lifted himself off the couch. Charlotte watched as he slowly inched closer to her and then took the box from her hand.

"I didn't open it," Charlotte said. She could see him twirling it around nervously in his hands and it almost made her smile. He was absolutely adorable when he was nervous.

"You know what's inside it," Stiles said and then shot her a look. "You are really smart. I think you can put two and two together, Charlotte."

"So it's an engagement ring?" Charlotte asked. The fact that he was holding an engagement ring and looking at her with such passion in his eyes made her dizzy. It made her heart race with love. It made her realize just how much she wanted a future with him.

"Yes," Stiles nodded and then opened the box. Charlotte looked down at the ring and gasped. There was a beautiful diamond that was resting on a silver band with two little diamonds resting on either side of it. "It was my mom's ring. My dad gave it to me."

"Stiles," Charlotte whispered. "It's absolutely beautiful."

"I was going to propose to you before everything happened. I had a whole romantic night planned out and I was going to take you out by the water to propose to you there. It was going to be the perfect night," Stiles explained. "Then you got kidnapped and found out the truth so my plans got squashed."

"Are you proposing to me right now then?" Charlotte asked.

"Not right now," Stiles shook his head.

"What?" Charlotte asked, raising a surprised eyebrow. Her stomach started to twist with nerves. Did he not want to marry her anymore? Did she mess everything up by finding the ring?

"This is not how I want to propose to you," Stiles said. "I don't want to have one leg and everything going on in our life to be such a mess right now. When I propose to you, I want it to be perfect. I want us to be able to fully focus on our engagement and wedding plans. I want that to be our main focus when we get engaged."

"So the proposal is on pause?" Charlotte asked, trying to understand what was going on.

"The proposal is on pause," Stiles nodded. He closed the box and then stuffed it into his pocket. Charlotte nodded and looked down at the ground but Stiles caught her chin in his hand and lifted her head to look up at him. She locked eyes with him and then raised an eyebrow at him. "I am going to propose to you."

"I know," Charlotte nodded.

"I don't want you to think this paused proposal is me trying to back out of our future together," Stiles explained. He hopped a little closer to his girlfriend and cupped her one cheek in his hand. "You are the woman I want to spend forever with and I have every intention of living up to that promise. We are going to have a future together."

"What if it gets ripped away from us?" Charlotte asked. Stiles pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"It won't," Stiles promised.

"You keep saying that but you don't know for certain," Charlotte insisted. "You don't know what's going to happen."

"You trust me?" Stiles asked. Their faces were inches apart and she could feel his breath against her face.

"More than anyone else in the world," Charlotte nodded. She knew, despite everything that happened, Stiles was the person she trusted most in the world. He was the only she could always count on to make the world better.

"Then just lean on me and we will be okay," Stiles said. Charlotte rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. She could hear his heart beating and it was her favorite sound in the world. It filled her with complete comfort.

"It's a beautiful ring," Charlotte whispered.

"And it's going to look even more beautiful on your finger," Stiles insisted. Charlotte looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back and she swore it could light up an entire room. It was her favorite sight in the whole world.

"I love you Stilinski," Charlotte said.

"I love you too Warner," Stiles promised and then leaned down to kiss her.

 **. . .**

"Does this place look familiar to you at all?" Scott asked.

"No," Charlotte shook her head. She looked around and then slowly walked towards the house.

"You're sure he isn't here?" Stiles asked. His eyes were trained on Charlotte and following her every move. He felt completely useless right now so he settled for resting on his crutches.

"The house is completely empty," Malia said. Her eyes were shifting all around the perimeter of the house and she nodded at Stiles. "He isn't here. No one is here."

Charlotte tuned out the conversation between everyone and walked closer to the house. She heard the leaves crunching underneath her boots and she ran a finger over the banister by the stairs leading up to the porch. She took a step and heard a creak underneath her. Step by step, she climbed to the top of the porch and took a deep breath. She reached for the doorknob and pushed the front door open. She looked back and could see everyone looking at her expectantly. Her eyes found Stiles' and he gave her a look. It was a pleading look and she knew that he was begging her to be safe. She smiled softly at him and nodded. He nodded back at her and mouthed the words I love you. She turned back towards the house and walked inside.

The house was pitch black so she turned on the flashlight on her cellphone. She slowly walked around and could feel the fear filling her stomach. She was expecting someone to jump out and attack her at any minute. Shaking her head, Charlotte decided to keep walking to find a clue of where Eric might be or if this was a trap. She walked down the hallway and then turned left when she saw an empty bedroom, with the door wide open. She was shaking slightly but she walked inside the bedroom. She lifted her phone to shine the light on the wall. She gasped slightly and dropped the phone. Panic overcame her body and the anxiety started to fill her body. She wanted to call out for Stiles and her friends but no words formed. She was stunned into silence.

 **. . .**

"Maybe one of us should go inside and check on her," Stiles suggested. He anxiously drummed his fingers on the handle of his crutches and kept his eyes trained on the house in front of him.

"I can still hear her walking around," Scott said. He was feeling anxious and nervous. Charlotte was important to him and he needed for her to be okay. He snuck a look at Stiles and knew that it was killing him to be standing out here and not in there with her. He knew that his injury was weighing heavy on him and really messing with his head.

"I'm going to go in after her," Stiles said and went to move towards the house.

"Don't do that," Lydia rested a hand on his arm to stop him. "She needs to do this on her own. She needs to find the answers she's looking for."

"It's taking too long," Stiles grumbled but stopped moving. He knew that she was right. He knew Charlotte needed to do this on her own.

"It's going to be okay," Kira insisted.

"Charlotte is a tough girl," Malia added. "She can handle her own."

"Are you warming up to Charlotte?" Scott raised an eyebrow at Malia.

"Shut up," Malia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "She's not totally terrible and it's not like she's going anywhere."

"Now that was one of the sweetest things I've ever heard," Kira nudged her best friend's side and laughed at her.

"I hate you all," Malia grumbled. Stiles laughed because it was nice to hear one of his best friend's talk so highly about his girlfriend. It was important to him that they all got along. Charlotte was going to be in his life for a long time and he had no intention of losing his friends anytime soon. It was really important that they all liked each other and respected each other.

"You love us," Lydia insisted. "You can't get rid of us now."

"Something's wrong," Scott suddenly said. His eyes turned to face the house and Stiles felt his whole body stiffen. Scott had his eyes closed and seemed to be trying to focus on what was going on inside the house.

"What happened?" Stiles asked. He was growing impatient with every second that Scott ignored his question but knew that he was trying to listen out for her.

"I heard a loud drop," Scott said as he opened his eyes.

He look over at Stiles and the two of them shared a nervous look. They seemed to be having their own conversation and knew exactly what the other was thinking. Stiles nodded at his best friend and watched as he rushed off towards the house. It killed him that he couldn't run in there with him but he knew that Scott would protect Charlotte if he needed too. He trusted Scott with Charlotte's life. Malia nodded at Stiles and then rushed after Scott with Kira by her side. Lydia walked over to where Stiles was frozen in his spot and rested a hand on his arm.

"She's okay," Lydia insisted. Stiles looked over at her and could see she genuinely meant that.

"How do you know that?" Stiles asked. "Did you see something?"

"No," Lydia shook her head. "I can feel it though. I feel this connection to Charlotte and I can feel that she's okay."

"A connection?" Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"A friendship connection," Lydia elaborated. "The minute I met her, I knew that there was something different about her and that she would be someone I connected with. I would feel it if something bad happened to her."

"Help me," Stiles suddenly said. She saw him trying to move the crutches but one of them was stuck inside a small hole. He groaned and wiggled it around slightly before finally getting it free.

"What?" Lydia raised an eyebrow at him.

"Help me get inside," Stiles said. "I need to be in there with her. I need to see that she's okay."

"Come on," Lydia helped guide him the way towards the house. She could feel the nerves radiating off his body and gave his arm a comforting squeeze. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Something Stiles would forever be grateful for was his friendship with Lydia Martin.

Stiles followed Lydia into the house and immediately tried to focus his eyesight in the dark. His crutches were making a loud noise and he winced at the sound. He saw a single light down the hallway and followed the light. He barely noticed Lydia following him and when he got to the bedroom he saw everyone standing around the room. Charlotte had her arms wrapped around her stomach, in a protective manner. Scott and Kira were standing off to the side and he had an arm wrapped around her waist. Malia's arms were dropped to the side and she was standing close to Charlotte but a good distance back. He hobbled over to where Charlotte was standing and she jumped slightly when he rested a hand on her lower back.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"Look," Charlotte pointed to the wall in front of them.

Stiles looked at her face once more and could see the look of panic all over it. He followed her eye sight and felt his stomach drop. The room was completely silent and glum as they all looked at the wall in front of them. There were pictures everywhere. There were pictures of Charlotte from the time she was three years old to now. Pictures of her at school, work, out with her friends, and out with Stiles. Then he noticed pictures of all of them. Everyone standing in the room was on the wall. Argent was there. Sheriff Stilinski was there. Even Parrish was on the wall.

"What is this?" Kira whispered.

Everyone watched as Charlotte walked over towards the wall. She took slow steps but she moved with purpose. She stopped in front of a picture of Stiles. There was a giant red X across his leg. She ripped the picture off the wall and then started to rip off the ones of everyone else. She threw them on the floor and they could hear her breathing starting to get louder with each move. She was frustrated and scared. No one blamed her. Her hand stopped moving when it rested on a piece of paper.

"What is it?" Stiles asked.

"It says that I have a week," Charlotte said.

"A week for what?" Lydia asked. She walked over to where Charlotte was standing and looked at the piece of paper with her. They flipped it over and both of them felt their stomachs drop. On the other side of the paper was a picture of Argent. Above it said one week.

"He's going to hurt my uncle," Charlotte whispered. She finally understood what he was saying. If she didn't give herself over to him in a week, he was going to hurt the only family she still had alive. She felt the paper slip from her fingers and she looked over at Stiles. He was looking back at her with the same amount of panic. He tried to send her a comforting look but it wasn't working. Nothing was going to fix this.


	16. Chapter 16

**Who else misses Stiles on Teen Wolf? I miss seeing him on my screen so much and can't wait for him to get back. Things are so crazy right now in the show and I can't wait for Sunday's episode! What are you guys thinking of this story? What would you like to see? Who would you like to see? I am always up for suggestions or ideas! Thank you so much for your continued support! It means the world to me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 16**

"Does somebody want to fill me in here?" Argent asked. Everyone was sitting around his living room and the tension was higher than ever.

"We found where Eric is staying," Stiles said. Charlotte was sitting next to him and ever since they found the picture of Argent, she had gone completely silent. She barely mumbled a word the whole car ride there. She just accepted the hand he offered her and would occasionally run her thumb over the back of his hand. He was convinced that it was comforting her more than him.

"Where is he staying?" Argent asked. He looked over at Charlotte and could see that his niece was completely silent. He knew that whatever they had just found out was incredibly bad. He was also worried that it was going to send her back down a dark path. One she had just recently come out of.

"At Charlotte's old house," Scott said.

"Her what?" Argent widened his eyes in surprise. He quickly looked over at Charlotte again and could see her looking down.

"You didn't know?" Stiles asked, clearly surprised. "You didn't know that she was from Beacon Hills?"

"No," Argent shook his head. "I had no idea."

"He left a note there," Lydia said. Stiles noticed that Charlotte sat up straight at the mention of the note and he scooted closer to her on the couch. He felt like he needed to be as close to her as possible right now.

"What kind of note?" Argent asked.

"It said that I have a week to turn myself over to him or he's going to kill you," Charlotte finally said.

She looked up and locked eyes with her uncle. The two just sat there and stared at each other. When Charlotte moved to Beacon Hills, she never expected to find out that she had an uncle. Someone who genuinely cared about her and wanted to be there for her. She loved him. She loved him more than she thought she would when she first met him. He was her family and she couldn't lose that. She wouldn't lose that. She would sacrifice herself to protect him if she needed to. She would sacrifice herself to protect all of them if she had to. They were her family now, for better or for worse.

"And he wasn't there?" Argent asked. He knew that he more than likely wasn't but he had to ask.

"No," Lydia shook her head. "Just the note and a wall full of pictures of Charlotte and us."

"I'm going to do it," Charlotte said. Everyone turned to face her in surprise because she sounded so determined and she nodded at all of them. "I'm going to give myself over to him."

"Charlotte, no," Stiles shook his head. Charlotte stood up and shrugged her shoulders. She felt completely helpless and needed to do something to fix this giant mess.

"I can't let you guys keep putting yourself at risk for me," Charlotte said. She looked around the room at all of the people that she had really grown to care for since moving back. They all were special to her and she would do whatever she needed to do to protect them. "If it means giving myself up to him then that's what I'm going to do."

"You can't do this," Lydia shook her head. "You can't let him win."

"I'm not letting him win," Charlotte insisted. "I can't let him hurt anymore of you or threaten anymore of you."

"We can take him," Scott said. "We will come up with a plan and fight him. This isn't over."

"He wants me," Charlotte said. "He wants to take me, not you guys."

"Charlotte," Argent shook his head. Charlotte noticed that Stiles had fallen completely silent and he was avoiding eye contact with her. She knew this was not something he would be on board with. He was not going to support her decision at all.

"This is what I need to do," Charlotte said. "This is what I'm going to do. I'm going to protect you guys like you've been protecting me this entire time."

"Don't do this," Lydia pleaded. "Let us help you. Let us come up with a plan to fix this."

"This is the plan," Charlotte said. As she looked around the living room, she could see all the disapproving looks and the looks of helplessness. Her eyes landed on her boyfriend though. Stiles was looking down at his hands and she knew he was angry with her. "This is what I have to do."

 **. . .**

"Stiles," Charlotte sighed. Since the moment the two walked out of Argent's house, he had given her the silent treatment. The car ride was uncomfortable and not a single word was uttered. He kept his eyes trained forward on the road and completely shut her out. "Talk to me."

"Oh, so now you want to talk?" Stiles raised an eyebrow at her. His tone was hard and hurt. "You had no problem coming up with this plan on your own but now you want my opinion?"

"You're mad," Charlotte said. She knew that he was more than mad but had no idea what to say to him. She had no idea how to fix this. She had honestly never seen him this angry or hurt before.

"I'm beyond mad," Stiles said. "I can't believe you would do this. I can't believe that you are willing to sacrifice yourself to some guy who wants to kill you. You are willing to give yourself up to a psycho."

"I'm doing it to protect you!" Charlotte insisted.

"This isn't protecting me," Stiles shook his head.

"Stiles-," Charlotte started to say but he cut her off.

"This is going to kill me too," Stiles said. She widened her eyes in surprise and swallowed hard. "If you do this, if you let him take you it's like he's taking me. I will not be able to handle loosing you. I won't be able to move on from this."

"Don't say that," Charlotte shook her head.

"It's the truth, Charlotte. I can't live in a world where you aren't," Stiles said. "I don't want to live in a world where you aren't."

"What do you want me to do?" Charlotte asked.

"It's your choice. You do what you think is right," Stiles said. He turned on his crutches and left Charlotte standing in the living room in stunned silence. His ultimatum was as clear as day.

 **. . .**

"Good morning," Charlotte said as she hesitantly walked into the kitchen. Stiles looked up from his phone and watched as she sat across from him at the kitchen table.

"Morning," Stiles said. The two sat there, staring at each other in silence. Neither really knew what to say but they both knew that they needed to talk about last night. Letting it linger would not solve anything. "Where did you sleep last night? I never felt you get into bed."

"I fell asleep on the couch," Charlotte said.

"On purpose?" Stiles asked. He saw her look down and he knew that she had slept there because of their fight.

"I'm sorry," Charlotte whispered. She looked up and saw that he urged for her to continue. "I'm just so frustrated and I want this to be over. I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me. Every day I look at you on those crutches and it kills me a little. It breaks my heart every single time because I know you're hurt because of me."

"I wish you would stop blaming yourself," Stiles sighed. "I have been through so much worse in my life. I can handle a broken leg. What I can't handle is you going on this suicide mission. That's not something I can recover from. That's not something I want to recover from."

"I thought about it all night," Charlotte said. "I thought about what you said last night about giving myself over to him."

"And?" Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not going to do it," Charlotte said. She saw the curious look on his face and continued quickly. "You were right, Stiles. Everyone was right. If I give myself over to him, it's like he won. He would kill me the second he got his hands on me. I need to fight him. I need to show him that I'm stronger than he is. That he didn't win."

"Really?" Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically. He didn't want to get his hopes up but he was feeling optimistic.

"Really," Charlotte nodded. "I have a lot to live for and I want to live. I want to see a future with you. I won't see that by giving myself to Eric."

"Come here," Stiles gestured her over. She walked off and took a seat, carefully, on his lap. As she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, Stiles wrapped the both of his arms around her waist. "We will win this together. We will come up with a plan that works."

"I know," Charlotte nodded and then rested her forehead against his. "I love you."

"I love you too," Stiles whispered before closing the gap and kissing her. She smiled into the kiss and ran her fingers through his hair before pulling back. She looked around the kitchen and then raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did you eat breakfast?" Charlotte asked. "It is surprisingly clean in here."

"Uh no," Stiles shook his head and then shot her a smile.

"You were waiting for me to wake up and make it for you, weren't you?" Charlotte asked, raising an amused eyebrow at him.

"You are just so great at it," Stiles insisted.

"You are something else," Charlotte shook her head and laughed at him. She tried to stand up but he held her down on his lap. "Do you want breakfast or not?"

"You're the best," Stiles smiled.

"And don't you forget it," Charlotte teased. She leaned down to kiss him once more and then jumped up from his lap to make the two of them breakfast.

Stiles watched as she moved around the kitchen. She made even the simplest of movements look effortless. She had a grace to her that was absolutely beautiful. He heard her start to hum to herself and it caused him to smile. Whenever she thought she was alone, Charlotte would hum or sing. She wasn't actually a good singer but it always made him smile because she loved doing it. This was something he loved. Simple moments with Charlotte were his favorite. These were the moments that he wanted to have for the rest of their lives. He was going to have them. He was going to spend the rest of their lives having moments like this.

 **. . .**

"So you two paused?" Lydia asked. She was trying to understand the situation. Charlotte had just explained how she had found the engagement ring and that Stiles put the proposal on the pause for right now.

"He paused," Charlotte nodded as she watched her friend drop into one of the desks in front of her desk. "He said that when he proposes he wants everything to be settled in our lives."

"Well that makes a lot of sense," Lydia said.

"It makes perfect sense," Charlotte agreed.

"Then what's the problem?" Lydia asked.

"What do you mean?" Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "There's no problem."

"Charlotte Warner," Lydia shot her a look. "You can't lie to me. It is written all over your face that something is bother you. So lay it on me."

"I guess I got really excited when I saw the ring. It felt like the two of us were finally moving in the direction of everything we always planned for," Charlotte explained. "It kind of took me by surprise when he told me that he wanted to pause it."

"It's not because he doesn't want to marry you though," Lydia insisted. "He just wants it to be perfect for you. That sounds pretty damn romantic to me."

"Stiles can be quite the romantic when he wants to be," Charlotte smiled as she thought of her boyfriend.

"Are you still going to follow through with this whole Eric plan?" Lydia asked.

"No," Charlotte shook her head. "It was ridiculous to even consider something like that. That's not the solution."

"Well good," Lydia nodded. "I am glad that you decided against it."

"Stiles was with Scott and Derek today," Charlotte said. "They were working on some plan. I think Argent was going over to meet them too."

"I am here to keep you company. The two of us haven't really gotten to spend time together lately," Lydia smiled. "I figured since the school day is over, we could go get coffee."

"That sounds perfect," Charlotte nodded. "I could use the caffeine. I am going to be up all night grading papers."

"So teacher like," Lydia teased. She watched as her friend started to pack up her bag and she looked around the classroom, reminiscing about her time here. It felt like just yesterday they were running through the hallways and trying to solve all of life's problems.

"You look incredibly lost in thought," Charlotte said. She had turned back around and could see her friend staring off into the distance. She looked like she was a million miles away at the moment.

"I was just thinking about my days at Beacon Hills," Lydia said.

"You knew Allison, right?" Charlotte asked. "You guys were friends?"

"She was my best friend," Lydia nodded. "We were as close as sisters. We honestly did everything together."

"I wish I could have met her," Charlotte said.

"She would've loved you," Lydia said. "The two of you would have been super close."

"You think so?" Charlotte asked, a smile creeping up on her face. She would have loved the chance to get to know her cousin.

"I know so," Lydia nodded and then smirked. "Plus, if you can get Malia to like you then you can get pretty much anyone to like you."

"She is one of a kind," Charlotte laughed. She knew that Malia didn't warm up to people easily. It took her time to open up and really welcome a person into her life. She cared greatly for Malia though. She was someone she valued and wanted around for a long time.

"I can't imagine our group without her," Lydia said. The two girls shared a sweet smile as they thought about their group of friends.

"Are you ready?" Charlotte asked. She stood up from her desk and smiled at the girl in front of her.

"I'm ready," Lydia nodded.

"You girls aren't going anywhere," a voice snarled from the doorway. Charlotte dropped her purse in surprise as Lydia dropped her keys. They both turned to face the door and saw Eric standing there. He was blocking the doorway and was glaring at the both of them. "Did you really think I was going to give you a week to make a decision?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors note**

Hi all! I am so sorry this is not an update, just an author's note. I live in Florida so I have been preparing for Hurricane Irma that is about to hit where I live. I am going to be evacuating tomorrow so things have been very hectic these past few days. I will be posting as soon as possible. I just wanted to let you know the reason for the delay. I hope to get something up soon! Thank you so much for your patience and understanding!


	18. Chapter 18

**I have safely moved back into my apartment in Florida. I am very lucky to have no damage or water damage to my place. All of the kind words and thoughts meant the world to me. I thank you so much for your patience and understanding! I will be back to updating regularly. Thank you again for your support and kind words during this stressful time!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 17**

"You two are going to come with me and not make a scene," Eric said as he walked into the classroom.

"Why in the world would we do something like that?" Lydia asked. Charlotte looked over at her and could see the annoyance on her face.

"Because there are a lot of people in this school and I don't think that you want to see any of them get hurt," Eric explained. He shot Charlotte a nasty glare. One that sent shivers down her spine. "Would you Charlotte?" She knew that he was being condescending and taunting her. It was frustrating beyond belief.

"You're making a huge mistake," Charlotte narrowed her eyes at him. "You have no idea what you're doing right now."

"I know exactly what I'm doing right now," Eric disagreed. "This has been the plan the entire time."

"The plan?" Lydia repeated.

"I've been watching all of you scheme. I was there watching the day you walked through your old house. I have always been watching," Eric said. He walked around the classroom and Lydia rushed over to Charlotte's side. The two girls took comfort in being close to each other. They were giving each other strength.

"You wanted me to find those pictures," Charlotte said. "You knew I would find out about that house and you wanted me to find the note."

"Of course I did," Eric snapped. "I wanted you to be on edge. I wanted you to be working on a plan this entire time so that you were completely oblivious to the fact that I have always been one step ahead of you."

"Why did Charlotte's parents kill your brother?" Lydia asked. Charlotte saw him tense and his jaw tighten. She looked over at her friend and saw the look she was giving her. She knew that look. Lydia was trying to buy time so that they could figure out a plan. She was keeping him distracted.

"Because they were terrible people," Eric growled. The rage was radiating off of him and Charlotte knew that he was reliving the moment his brother died. "They were under the impression that my brother killed one of their hunter friends."

"Did he?" Charlotte raised an eyebrow in question.

"Did he what?" Eric snapped. "Did he kill the hunter? Of course he did. Hunters have never been our friends. He was doing what needed to be done."

"How was what my parents did any different than what your brother did?" Charlotte asked. She knew she was pushing it but she could feel the rage starting to build up inside of her. She felt this new strength that she didn't have before.

"You better watch it," Eric warned her and walked in their direction.

"You would have killed me by now if you wanted to," Charlotte said. "You would have killed me the first time you kidnapped me. Why didn't you?"

"I wanted you to suffer," Eric said. "I wanted you to suffer the way I have been all these years."

"You forgot something though," Charlotte said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh yeah?" Eric raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"I'm a hunter just like them," Charlotte said. She nodded at Lydia and then the two shoved her desk at him. It hit him right in the stomach and he fell to the ground underneath it.

"Run!" Lydia exclaimed.

The two girls heard him groan and then growl. Lydia grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the classroom. They darted past the remaining students still there and out the front door of the school. They heard Eric shout Charlotte's name but the girls kept running. Lydia pulled on Charlotte's hand and pulled her towards the back of the school. Charlotte was breathless but she found the energy she needed to keep running. She found the strength she needed to keep going. She must not have been paying attention because she collided right into a body when they got there.

"Stiles?" Charlotte blinked and was surprised to see her boyfriend standing right in front of her. She saw Scott, Malia and Kira there with him. "What are you doing here?"

"I texted them," Lydia said. "While Eric was talking, I texted them underneath the desk."

"So what's the plan?" Malia asked.

"The plan is that finish this," Stiles said. He looked over at Scott and the two nodded at each other. They were having another one of those silent conversations that they had. "We take care of Eric this time."

"You mean kill him?" Charlotte asked.

"He's made it this way," Stiles said. He rested a hand on her arm and could see the nerves in her eyes. "He wants this to end in death."

"Okay," Charlotte nodded. She scrunched her eyebrows together and looked around at the group. "Where's my uncle?"

"He's in place already," Scott said.

"He said that he's been planning this for a while," Lydia said. "He said that he's been watching us."

"That's incredibly unsettling," Malia shuttered. "I want this creep gone from our lives forever."

"I'm with you on that one," Charlotte nodded. "So, what do you guys have planned?"

 **. . .**

"I have to say," Eric said as he walked into the hallway of the school. He saw Charlotte standing at the other end and he smirked in her direction. "You are a lot tougher than I give you credit for. I like it. You don't just run."

"You said this was between us," Charlotte said. "You said that you wanted just me."

"I did," Eric nodded as he slowly walked in her direction. She saw him wiggling his fingers and she wondered what that meant. Was he about to transform and attack her?

"Well here I am," Charlotte shrugged. "I'm standing right in front of you."

"Where's your boyfriend?" Eric narrowed his eyes at her. The mention of Stiles made her stomach turn.

"How should I know?" Charlotte asked. She gestured around the hallway and then turned to face him. "Do you see him here with us?"

"I know Stiles," Eric said. "I've watched Stiles. I know that he is always up to something."

"Not this time," Charlotte shook her head. "This time it's just me."

"Now, why should I believe that?" Eric asked.

"You don't have to," Charlotte shrugged. "It's your choice whether you believe me or not."

"You've fooled me before," Eric pointed out. "What's to say you won't do it again? What's to say that Stiles and his friends won't just appear out of nowhere?"

"I guess that's a risk you are going to have to take," Charlotte said. She took a hesitant step closer to him and could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Her hands were shaking and her palms were sweaty. Her stomach was twisting with nerves as each second passed. She took a deep breath and refused to let him see any of her fear.

"Stay right there," Eric said. "Do you want to hear about it?"

"Hear about what?" Charlotte asked. She had a feeling she knew what he was going to bring up. It was a feeling that made her stomach drop.

"The day your mom and dad died," Eric said. "Do you want to hear about their last moments?"

"Stop it," Charlotte snapped.

"Your mom shouted your name," Eric walked closer to her and then started to walk around her. He started taking slow, taunting steps. "She wanted to make sure that her little baby was safe. Of course you were safe. I would never hurt an innocent child."

"Shut up," Charlotte gritted her teeth and blinked back tears. She wouldn't let him see her cry. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

"I was going to let you get older. I was going to let you fall in love and start your career," Eric stopped walking until he was right behind her. She felt him lean closer and his breath tickled her neck. "Then I was going to take it all away from you. It was all going to disappear in a second."

"You think you've won?" Charlotte asked. She stepped away from him and turned to face him. "Do you think you've somehow won?"

"Considering you're standing here," Eric narrowed his eyes at her. "I would say that I've won."

"You've spent your entire life watching me and following me around. You've devoted every second of your pathetic life to making sure that you had your revenge. Well guess what," Charlotte raised an eyebrow at him. "You didn't win. I won. I am the one who came around stronger from all of this."

"You-," Eric started to say but Charlotte kicked out one of her legs and got him square in the stomach. He jumped back in surprise and growled at her. "You bitch!"

Eric lunged at her but she dropped down to the ground before he could grab her. She remembered what her uncle taught her and swung out a leg, tripping Eric. He dropped down to the ground and she quickly jumped up. She turned and ran down the hallway. She heard him shout her name but she ran to the library like they planned. She knew he was following her but she pushed her legs to keep moving faster. She could do this. She saw the library and she pushed her way inside before slamming the door shut behind her. Malia and Scott quickly pushed a table in front of the door. Stiles pulled Charlotte into his arms and she let out a breath of relief.

"Are you okay?" Stiles quietly asked her. He pulled back and looked her over. She knew that he was trying to find any sort of injury on her body so she reached out and rested a hand on his arm.

"I'm okay," Charlotte nodded. They all heard a pounding on the door and everyone turned to face the doorway.

"I know you're in there!" Eric shouted. He pounded on the door again and Charlotte took a hesitant step back. She didn't want to be scared but the panic was running through her. What if he hurt her friends? What if he hurt Stiles again? What if he killed her? Her head was swarming with a million thoughts and it was starting to make her dizzy. She felt Stiles grab her hand and she looked over to see him staring at her.

"I got you," Stiles promised and then smirked slightly at her. "One leg won't stop me from protecting you."

"Yes," Charlotte suddenly said. He looked at her in surprise and confusion.

"Yes?" Stiles repeated and raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes what?"

"When all of this is over and you ask me to marry you. My answer is going to be yes," Charlotte explained. "It will always be yes."

"I love you," Stiles whispered.

"I love you too," Charlotte said. She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek before walking over to where Lydia was standing with Kira. Stiles made his way over to Scott and Malia. Everyone shared a look.

"Are you ready?" Scott asked.

"I'm ready," Charlotte nodded. Scott nodded at Malia and then pushed the table in her direction. The door flew open and Eric came charging into the library. The rage on his face was undeniable and he was looking around widely. His eyes landed on Charlotte and he glared in her direction.

"Did you think I didn't expect this?" Eric asked as he took a step closer to her. "Did you think I wouldn't expect you to run to your friends?"

"Don't take another step towards her," Stiles threatened.

"What are you going to do?" Eric whipped around to glare at him. "Beat me with your crutches?"

"The thought has crossed my mind," Stiles retorted.

"Well you aren't the only one who came prepared," Eric turned back to Charlotte. He could see the confused look on her face so he whistled. They all saw three more men step out from behind the shelves. "I never travel without my pack. Considering I knew you would bring yours."

"We aren't afraid of you," Scott insisted.

If you asked Charlotte when it all began, she wouldn't be able to tell you. One minute they were all standing there and the next punches were being thrown. She vaguely noticed Stiles using one of his crutches to hit one of the wolves over the head with it and then winced when he was knocked to the ground. She held her breath for a second but saw him move to a sitting position. She looked over at Eric and saw Scott had knocked him to the ground. She moved over in that direction but then something stopped her. It was a sound she would remember for the rest of her life. A gunshot sounded throughout the library and a scream filled all their ears. It was a moment that she would remember for the rest of her life as the figure dropped down to ground.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 18**

Charlotte dropped down to the ground when she heard another gun shot. She covered her ears because it was so loud. She heard a growl and saw Eric struggling to sit up. She crawled away from him when she saw him turn to look at her. His look was so venomous and made her wince slightly. She continued to crawl back when another gun shot went off. She wondered who was shooting the gun. She wondered where it was even coming from. She felt her back hit something and then felt a hand wrap around her waist. She jumped and turned around quickly, ready to hit the person. When she saw it was only Stiles, she relaxed into his touch.

"You're okay?" Charlotte quietly asked. She looked over his body and besides the broken leg, he looked completely fine.

"I'm okay," Stiles nodded. "This was all part of the plan."

"It was?" Charlotte asked, turning her head to fully face him.

"Look," Stiles pointed up. Charlotte followed to where his finger was pointing and saw her uncle standing there. He was holding a gun and it was aimed at Eric. When she saw him look at her, he nodded in her direction. She smiled and nodded back at him. She knew that she could always count on him to be there when it mattered most.

"He was always in place?" Charlotte asked, turning back to face Stiles.

"Did you think we would set you up in a trap?" Stiles asked.

"No," Charlotte shook her head. She leaned her forehead against his for a second and then closed her eyes. He lifted up a hand and cupped her cheek.

"It's over," Stiles whispered.

"What?" Charlotte asked, opening her eyes and looking into his hazel ones.

"We have Eric taken care of and the others bolted at the first sound of the gunshot," Stiles explained.

"So they are out there?" Charlotte asked, the panic rising in her voice.

"They won't be a problem," Stiles insisted. "Derek knows these guys. They just follow but they won't be out for revenge. They are just going to disappear."

"Is he-?" Charlotte trailed off because for some reason she couldn't say the word. It just wouldn't roll off of her tongue.

"Yes," Stiles nodded. He knew exactly what she was trying to ask him.

"He is?" Charlotte asked, widening her eyes and looking over at him.

"Charlotte-," Stiles started to say but she stood up.

Charlotte walked over to where Eric was crumbled up on the ground. He was on his back and his eyes were closed. She saw a silver bullet in his head and figured that was what had killed him. She saw the claws on his fingers and they were resting by his side. He had a tattoo on his right arm. It probably didn't mean anything but it was the first time she had noticed it. She dropped down onto her knees and just stared at his lifeless body. Everyone watched as she kneeled in front of his body, almost nervous about what was going to happen next.

It was over. It was finally over. She would finally be able to close her eyes at night and not wonder if it would be the last day she woke up. She would be able to go out in public and not be terrified of someone grabbing her. Stiles and she would finally be able to move on with their relationship and actually take the steps towards the future they always wanted. Stiles would be able to heal and she wouldn't have to worry about him getting hurt even worse. Their friends would all be safe and happy. No one was in harm's way because of her anymore.

She felt a tear trickle down her face. She brushed it away quickly but it didn't stop the downpour of tears that came rushing down her face. She wasn't sad that Eric was dead. She wasn't upset in the least. She felt relieved that he was out of their lives forever. It was the months of panic and worry that were all finally coming to the surface. The months of unshed tears were finally running down her face. She saw her friends walking out of the library, probably to respect her privacy and give her a minute alone. Then she felt a set of arms wrap around her body. She knew those arms. She would recognize them anywhere.

"I got you," Stiles whispered into her ear. He started to rub her back and she leaned back slightly in his touch. "Let it all out."

His sweet words caused more tears to rush down her face. He was so sweet and so patient with her. He had been by her side every second of the way, even when she pushed him away. Stiles had always been convinced that their future would happen and he never stopped believing in them. He always told her that they would figure out the Eric problem and he was absolutely right. Everyone banned together and fought when it mattered the most. They showed her that family wasn't just blood. Family were the ones who stuck by your side through the good and the bad. They never let you fight alone.

"It's over," Charlotte whispered. She tried to steady her breathing and rested a hand on her chest. She looked at Eric once more and then turned away from him. It was time to move on and stop letting the past dictate her life. It was time to start building a life for herself.

 **. . .**

"Thank you," Charlotte whispered. Argent looked down at his niece and saw that the day had taken a toll on her. Her face was tear stained and blotchy. Her hair was sticking out all over the place. Her eyes looked heavy and exhausted. He pulled her into a hug and held her close for a second. He could feel her heartbeat against his chest and he took comfort in knowing that she was okay.

"You don't ever need to thank me," Argent insisted. He pulled back and looked into her exhausted green eyes.

"I've never had a family growing up," Charlotte said. "I've never had a group of people that have cared this much about me."

"You do now," Argent said. "You have all of us for the rest of your lives."

Charlotte looked behind her and saw everyone standing together. Stiles was leaning on his crutches and she saw him shove Scott's shoulder before laughing. Lydia, Malia and Kira were wrapped up in their own conversation and talking animatedly. They were her family. They were the ones that she was going to grow old with and build a lifetime of memories with. She looked back at her uncle and saw him smiling at her. He was her family. He was someone who meant the world and more to her.

"I love you," Charlotte said. She saw his face soften and he smiled softly at her. "I wouldn't have been able to get through most of this without you. You have taught me everything I know and taught me how to be a hunter."

"I would do anything for you," Argent promised. "I love you, Charlotte." She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him for another hug. She felt safe in his arms.

 **. . .**

"Home sweet home," Stiles said. Charlotte helped him sit down on the couch and then helped him elevate his leg underneath a pillow. She placed his crutches down on the ground and then dropped down onto the couch next to him. He opened his arm and she immediately curled into his side.

"I should really shower," Charlotte said.

"What?" Stiles laughed, looking down at her.

"I feel like I smell terrible," Charlotte explained.

"Well then we can stink together," Stiles said. He nudged her side and she laughed, resting her head against his shoulder. He reached down and laced one of his hands through one of her hands. She looked down at their hands before looking up to smile at him.

"I love you," Charlotte said. "I love you so much and I can't thank you enough for all you've done these past few months. You've never stopped believing in us, even during our toughest times."

"I never will," Stiles promised. "I will always believe in our love, Charlotte. Never doubt that."

"I won't," Charlotte insisted.

"Marry me," Stiles suddenly said.

"What?" Charlotte scrunched her eyebrows together. She sat up and turned to face him, crossing her legs underneath her.

"I know we paused and then you said yes and I said I wanted to make it romantic but I don't want to wait any longer. I don't want to delay this any longer. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. I want to be your husband," Stiles said. He shifted slightly on the couch and then opened the draw on the side table. He pulled out the velvet box that he had put there a few days ago and opened it. Charlotte's eyes were full of tears and she brushed one away. He took the ring out of the box and grabbed onto her left hand. "Marry me, Charlotte Warner. Make me the happiest man in the world."

"Yes," Charlotte whispered.

"Yes?" Stiles repeated. He stumbled with the ring slightly and almost dropped it. Charlotte chuckled and watched as he steadied himself.

"Yes, Stiles. Of course I will marry you," Charlotte said. He slid the ring onto her finger and then quickly pulled her into his arms. She threw her arms around his shoulders and kissed him with all her might. His arms went around her waist and he pulled her closer, kissing him back just as passionately. She pulled back and rested her forehead against his. "I love you, Stiles."

"I love you so much Charlotte," Stiles said. He pulled her closer again for another kiss. She smiled into the kiss and ran her fingers through his hair. It felt right. Their relationship felt perfect.

 **. . .**

"We come bearing pizza!" Malia exclaimed as she walked into the house later that day. Charlotte walked into the living room as she was tying her wet hair up into a messy bun. She had finally showered and she felt refreshed. Stiles was on the couch and smiled when he saw his fiancée walk back into the room.

"And beer," Scott added as he held up the two cases of beer.

"We figured it was the perfect remedy after today," Kira said.

"After these past few months," Lydia added. They dropped the pizza boxes on the coffee table as Charlotte walked into the kitchen to grab plates and napkins. She tossed them onto the table and then dropped onto the couch next to Stiles. Everyone divided up the food and grabbed a beer when a shriek was heard in the room.

"What is wrong with you?" Malia looked over at Lydia like she was crazy.

"You're engaged!" Lydia pointed at Charlotte and Stiles. The two shared a smile and nodded.

"What?" Kira shrieked and covered her mouth with her hands. Charlotte lifted up her left hand to show off her engagement ring.

"Dude!" Scott exclaimed and hugged his best friend. Lydia threw her arms around Charlotte and hugged her close.

"How did it happen?" Malia asked. She took her turn to hug the engaged couple and once everyone was done, they all gathered around the living room to listen to the story.

"It sort of just happened," Stiles said. "We got home from the school and we were sitting on the couch. I looked at her and just proposed."

"Just like that?" Scott asked.

"Just like that," Stiles nodded. He looked over at Charlotte and grabbed her hand. "After everything that happened today and these past few months, I didn't want to wait anymore. I didn't want to spend another second keeping this proposal on pause. I knew I wanted to be with her forever and I just took my moment."

"That's romantic," Lydia smiled. "Simple but sweet."

"It was perfect," Charlotte nodded. "I couldn't have asked for a better proposal."

"Well it looks like we have two weddings on the horizon now," Malia said. "First Scott and Kira then Stiles and Charlotte."

"Maybe Lydia and Parrish too?" Kira teased, nudging the girl's side.

"You never know," Lydia smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"There is a lot to look forward to," Scott said.

"And we will do it together," Stiles said. Everyone looked around and nodded.

"As a family," Charlotte said. She looked around the living room and smiled, this was her family. Now and forever.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everyone! So this will be the last chapter before an Epilogue. I can't believe that this story is over and that I am at the end of it. I have absolutely loved writing it and seeing all the amazing feedback from all of you. You guys are truly amazing and I can't thank you enough for the continued support I have received. Be on the lookout for the Epilogue, I should have it up within a few days! Thank you so much again!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 19**

Charlotte tugged on the scarf she was wearing and looked at the house in front of her. Her hands dropped to her side and she felt herself start to nervously twirl around her engagement ring. She knew she shouldn't be nervous. There was no threat any longer. This was different though. This was the first time she had been to this house without worrying about the looming threat. She needed this moment desperately.

This was the house she grew up in. This was the house where her mom and dad raised her up until they decided that it was no longer safe for her to live here. She walked up the stairs and this time didn't worry about Eric jumping out and attacking her. She didn't worry about any of his pack members threatening her and her friends. She could finally look at the house in peace and see where she grew up as a little girl. She pushed on the front door and it opened with a loud groan. It was light outside so she didn't have to worry about a flashlight or anything.

As Charlotte walked down the hallway, she looked in the different rooms. She saw the living room and the kitchen. She saw a room that was probably her dad's study where he tracked werewolves with his fellow hunters. Turning to the left, she saw the bedroom where she found all of the pictures and decided against going in there. There were just too many bad memories in there. She turned back around and saw a staircase. She took a few steps towards it and then slowly walked up the staircase. There were two opened doors. She went in the one closest to her and saw that it was the master bedroom. She walked inside and could picture her mom and dad in here. This was where they went to sleep every night and where they had some of their deepest conversations. She had to brush away a tear because she missed them so much.

She walked out of the bedroom and made her way to the other room. She stopped in the doorway and felt her heart start to race. This was her bedroom. She knew in her gut almost instantly that this was where she slept every night before they moved. She took a few steps into the room and slowly looked around. She could picture her little bed in the corner and maybe a lamp on a nightstand because of her fear of the dark as a little girl. She could picture her mom and dad tugging her in and reading a book until she fell asleep. She saw that the paint on the wall was faded and it looked to be a shade of purple. She bit her lip to stop the tears from falling. Purple was her favorite color. She saw her name faded on the wall and she rested a hand on the faded wording.

"Hey," she heard from behind her. She turned around and saw Stiles leaning against the wall. She smiled at the sight of her fiancée. He was able to trade his hard cast and crutches for a bulky walking boot a few days ago. She was glad that he was finally off the crutches. She knew how much they were starting to irritate him.

"Hi," Charlotte quietly said. He made his way into the bedroom and stood next to where she was standing. His arm brushed against hers and it still sent butterflies through her stomach. He still had such a strong impact on her and she never wanted to lose that feeling.

"What are you looking at?" Stiles asked. He saw her hand resting against something on the wall and he squinted his eyes slightly to read her name. He looked at her face and saw numerous different emotions pass over her face. He was wondering what she was feeling the most right now.

"It's my name," Charlotte whispered. "My mom and dad painted my name on the wall."

"So this was your bedroom?" Stiles asked. He knew it probably was but couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Apparently," Charlotte nodded. She dropped her hand and then continued to look around. She walked over to her closest and pushed it open. She saw markings inside the closet and saw that it was where her mom and dad would mark as she got taller.

"You were so short," Stiles teased. She chuckled softly and looked up at him, realizing that he was standing right next to her.

"I was three when we moved," Charlotte said. "I would assume that I was short."

"I mean it's not like you got much taller," Stiles smirked. She nudged his side and shook her head in amusement. He was always able to make tense situations much better. He never failed to bring a smile to her face, no matter what.

"I am a respectable five foot three," Charlotte said and then stuck her tongue out at him as she bumped his hip with her own.

"My mistake," Stiles laughed.

"What do you think would have happened if I never moved?" Charlotte asked. She turned around to fully face him and shrugged her shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"Do you think we would have met?" Charlotte asked. "I assume I would have gone to Beacon Hills High with you guys."

"I'm sure we would have met," Stiles nodded.

"Do you think we would have gotten together sooner?" Charlotte asked.

"I don't know," Stiles shook his head and then shrugged. "I think the two of us needed to grow as people before we could fully be together. We both went through a lot in our lives and had a lot of bad things happen to us."

"I kind of like that we met when we did," Charlotte admitted.

"Yeah?" Stiles asked.

"I was ready when I met you. I was ready to fully be committed to someone and I was finally in a place in my life where I was ready to fully settle down. You got to live your life and figure out what you wanted in life," Charlotte explained. "We found each other when we both needed someone most."

"You know what's crazy to think?" Stiles asked, taking a step closer to her.

"What's that?" Charlotte asked.

"I left Beacon Hills to get a fresh start. I went to Washington D.C. to start over," Stiles said. "The person that I was looking for my entire life was from the place I was trying to get a clean break from. I could never escape Beacon Hills."

"Apparently neither could I," Charlotte said. She lifted her arms and then wrapped them around his shoulders. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. "You saved me, Stiles. You helped me become the person I was always meant to be and you helped me confront a past I never wanted to deal with."

"You saved me too, Charlotte. I didn't know when I met you that I needed saving but apparently I did," Stiles explained. "You have gotten me through so much and I can't wait to see what's next for us."

"Marriage," Charlotte smiled. She didn't even realize that she was doing it, but Charlotte was twirling her engagement ring around her finger and it filled her heart with love. She couldn't wait to marry Stiles Stilinski.

"And lots of babies," Stiles smirked. Charlotte laughed and blushed. He had always been adamant that he wanted lots of kids and that he wanted them with her.

"Maybe one or two," Charlotte agreed.

"We'll see," Stiles shrugged.

"I can't wait for the future with you," Charlotte said. She lifted a hand and brushed her thumb underneath his eye. "Thanks for bringing me home."

"Thanks for being my home," Stiles said. He leaned forward and closed the gap between the two of them. He pulled her closer as their lips met in a sweet kiss full of love and promise for the future.

When the two met in Washington D.C. they had no idea what their future was going to bring. They were two young kids just trying to find their way. Neither really knew that they were about to embark on an adventure that would change both of their lives forever. Their love story may have started in Washington D. C. but it was going to end in Beacon Hills. Both Charlotte and Stiles knew that this was where they were meant to be. This was where they were supposed to grow old together and start their family together. They were going to be surrounded by family and the best friends in the world. The next chapter of their lives together was only beginning and both were eager to see where it took them. As long as they had each other, they knew that they could get through it together.


	21. Chapter 21

**This is it, this is the final chapter in Back to the Hills! I can't believe this is the final chapter of this story. I have loved writing it so much and creating a new character/storylines that I hope you all enjoyed reading! Thank you so much for all of your support throughout this story. For all the reviews, follows, favorites, and everyone who took the time to read the story, thank you times million! It meant the world to me. I hope that you have enjoyed reading this story! So thank you so much again! Here is the Epilogue!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters**

 **Epilogue**

"Woah!" Stiles lifted his hands up in the air and then quickly shook his head.

"What?" Charlotte scrunched her eyebrows together and looked at him like he was crazy. He was rushing back towards her and she was almost amused by the frantic look on his face.

"Drop that box right now, Charlotte Stilinski!" Stiles pointed at the box she was holding and then quickly snatched it out of her hands before she could protest with him, which he knew she would. "You should not be carrying that much weight."

"This is the box with pillows. It literally weighs nothing," Charlotte said. He read the label on the top of the box and saw that she was completely right. He shrugged his shoulders and then walked up the front steps to their new house. He wasn't going to take any chances.

Charlotte watched as he walked up the front porch and smiled to herself. It wasn't exactly a new house but it was a new home for the two of them. It was the house she had been raised in up until she was three years old. The house had been put back on the market right after she and Stiles had gotten married two years ago. The two debated back and forth on if they wanted to really live in the house that held so many memories for at least six months. Stiles had eventually convinced her that it might be nice to start their future and their family in this house. He felt like it held so much history and it would be nice to raise their kids in the house she had never gotten the chance to grow up in. He felt like her parents would want that for her.

So after they finally purchased the house and sold theirs, they were set to start the work. They wanted to have the house completely cleaned out and had some work that needed to be done in the house. They had slowly started to decorate the house and move their stuff in. Today was the final day of moving stuff in though. Today was the day that they were officially moving in for good and starting their lives together in this house. Charlotte was so excited and she knew that Stiles was just as excited as she was.

"It all looks good to go," Stiles said as he walked back outside.

"Yeah?" Charlotte asked, looking up and smiling at him.

"Even the nursery," Stiles said and almost instantly his hands were resting on her ever growing bump. She blushed slightly and bit her lip as his thumb started to trace circles around her baby bump. She swore that whenever she was standing near him, his hands were like magnets to her stomach.

"Only two more months," Charlotte smiled. She rested a hand on her bump and their eyes locked.

"I can't wait to meet her," Stiles said. "I am going to love her so much."

"I know you are," Charlotte nodded. She had no doubts in her mind about how much her husband was going to love their daughter. She knew that he would spoil her rotten and she would have him wrapped around her tiny finger from the minute he rested his eyes on her.

"I hope she looks like you," Stiles said.

"So you keep saying," Charlotte chuckled. "I wouldn't mind her looking like you."

"No way," Stiles shook his head. "If she knows what's good for her, she will come out looking just like you."

"Stiles," Charlotte shook her head in amusement. She saw him kneel down right in front of her baby bump and his face was inches away from their growing baby.

"Hi baby girl," Stiles whispered. He cradled her bump in his hands and continued to run his thumbs up and down the sides. "I love you so much and I haven't even met you yet. I know that you are going to do great things in life and I can't wait to meet you," he paused for a second and looked up to lock eyes with Charlotte. "We can't wait to meet you."

"I love you," Charlotte whispered as a tear slid down her cheek. It never stopped making her emotional when she saw him talk to their baby. It was so pure and vulnerable.

"Don't cry," Stiles pleaded. He stood up from his crouched position and brushed a tear off of her face. "I am failing husband one oh one by letting you cry like this."

"Hormones?" Charlotte asked, shrugging her shoulders and chuckling softly.

"How about I love you so much and I always will?" Stiles asked. This caused another fresh set of tears to well up in her eyes and he quickly shook his head.

"Now you're intentionally trying to make me cry!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"How about I just kiss you?" Stiles suggested.

"I like the sound of that," Charlotte nodded. She smiled as he leaned forward and crashed his lips against hers. Even after all this time, it still filled her chest with an undeniable love and a feeling that she never wanted to lose.

 **. . .**

"This house looks so different," Malia said as she sat down on one of the couches in the living room.

"We completely redid it after everything that happened," Charlotte said. She rested a hand on her bump and made a silent vow that her child would never feel the pain that she did all those years ago. They would never have to go through bad things like she has all her life.

"The nursery is adorable!" Kira exclaimed with a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah," Lydia agreed. "I love the lavender color you went with."

"Thanks guys," Charlotte smiled softly.

"So? What about you two?" Malia asked, nudging her head at Scott and Kira. "You've been married longer than the Stilinski's over there and they are having the baby first."

"We got married like six months before them," Scott rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Well we wouldn't mind a baby McCall to go along with a baby Stilinski," Lydia said. "They could grow up best friends like you two."

"Maybe one day soon," Kira shrugged and smiled at her friends.

"Plus, we have another wedding to focus on!" Charlotte exclaimed and smiled at her strawberry blonde best friend. In just five months, Lydia and Parrish would be walking down the aisle and joining their best friends in marriage world.

"And we all know that wedding is going to be extravagant," Stiles teased. He knew that his friend always went above and beyond. Her wedding was going to be an event to remember.

"You know me," Lydia flipped her hair off her shoulder. "I like to impress."

"We don't doubt that," Scott smirked.

"What about you?" Kira looked over at her best friend.

"I'm not engaged," Malia shook her head. "You all make me nauseous with your married bliss."

"Oh please," Stiles playfully rolled his eyes at her. "We all know you want to get married one day too."

"Maybe so," Malia shrugged her shoulders but the smile on her face told them everything they needed to know.

"So, have you two finally decided on a name yet for her?" Lydia asked. "I know you've been going back and forth on a few."

"We have," Stiles nodded. He looked across the room at his wife and smiled at her. She bit her lip and continued to run her hand up and down the side of her bump.

"Well? Are you going to tell us?" Scott asked.

"You're not going to make us wait until she's born, are you?" Malia groaned.

"I don't know, should we?" Charlotte raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"I think we should," Stiles nodded.

"You're both evil!" Lydia shrieked.

"We want to know," Kira insisted.

"What do you think, babe?" Stiles asked his wife.

"I mean," Charlotte shrugged.

"Tell us!" Malia pleaded.

"Okay," Charlotte agreed. As soon as the name left her lips, she felt a kick against her side and her heart filled with love. She saw Stiles face fill with love and he kept his eyes locked on her.

"It's absolutely perfect," Lydia whispered as she rested her hand on her chest.

"I couldn't think of a better name for her," Scott agreed.

 **. . .**

"What are you doing awake?" Stiles asked, walking into the nursery. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and walked over to where she was leaning against the crib.

"I couldn't sleep," Charlotte sighed. He leaned against the crib and looked over at his exhausted but beautiful pregnant wife.

"I feel like you never sleep anymore," Stiles said.

"Nerves," Charlotte admitted.

"About the baby?" Stiles raised an eyebrow at her.

"I guess I'm just afraid that I'm not going to be a good mother," Charlotte explained. "I just worry that I'm going to let her down or I'm going to let her get hurt like I did. I'm worried that because of my lack of a mother figure that I'm not going to know how to be a mother."

"I don't believe that for a second," Stiles insisted.

"Stiles-," Charlotte shook her head but he didn't let her finish.

"You have the biggest heart that I've ever seen. You are loving, nurturing, compassionate and those are just a few of your amazing qualities. You have been taking care of me since the moment I met you. There is no way that you are going to be bad at motherhood. You are going to be the best mother in the world," Stiles promised. Charlotte reached up and brushed away one of the tears that slid down her cheek. "Plus, you have me. We will learn how to be parents together. We are going to take this one day at a time."

"One day at a time," Charlotte whispered. Stiles took a step closer to her and cupped her cheeks in his hands.

"You can do this," Stiles insisted.

"We can do this," Charlotte corrected him.

"I love you Charlotte Stilinski," Stiles whispered.

"I love you too Stiles Stilinski," Charlotte said. He closed the gap between them and crashed their lips together. When he pulled back, he pulled her into his side.

"When did you put that up?" Stiles asked, gesturing towards colorful letters on the wall. It read their daughter's name and it was right above her crib.

"This afternoon after everyone left," Charlotte said. "I couldn't wait to put it up."

"It really is a good name," Stiles said. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at their daughter's name.

"It's a perfect name," Charlotte whispered.

"Haley," Stiles whispered. "Haley Claudia Stilinski."

"I couldn't think of two more powerful names," Charlotte said. She felt Stiles rest his hand on her bump and she rested hers on top of it.

"I love you both," Stiles whispered into her ear.

"And we love you," Charlotte looked up and smiled at him. She closed her eyes when she felt him kiss her forehead and then she nuzzled her head into his shoulder again. This was where they both belonged. They belonged together as they awaited the birth of their daughter. Through the good and the bad, it only brought them closer and they were ready to face this next chapter of life together. They were ready to tackle parenthood as a team.


End file.
